Team Earth
by kb18142
Summary: Dean Winchester said yes to Michael to protect everyone he loves. Now Sam, Adam, Castiel , Gabriel, some other angels, a few pagan gods and some humans must band together to stop both Heaven and Hell. AU for Seasons 5-8; spoilers too! Destiel, Sabriel, and some other pairings to be decided later.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Dialogue in italics is taken from the episode "Point of No Return" in Season Five.**

**SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN**

_"You know there's no other choice - there's never been a choice..." Zachariah said._

_"Stop it! Stop it right now!" Dean pleaded._

_"In exchange for what?"_

_"Dammit, Zachariah... Stop it, please.. I'll do it..."_

_"I'm sorry? What was that?" Zachariah put a hand to an ear._

_"Okay, yes. The answer is yes..."_

Dean hated the way that Sam called his name; hated the way that his brother was looking at him, but he had to do this.

Can't you see, Sammy? This is the only way. And I'll make him protect you, too. Michael wants to win this war. So if he protects you, Lucifer can't win without his true vessel. And I won't let him get me until he protects you, Adam, Lisa, Ben and Bobby...

_"Do you hear me? Call Michael down, you bastard!"_

_"How do I know you're not lying?"_

_"Do I look like I'm lying?"_

Zachariah said the incantation in Enochian that would call down Michael from heaven.

Dean so wanted to go to Sam, to comfort him, but he kept his face carefully composed.

Sam's eyes looked back at him.

He hated the look in Sam's eyes. So sad, so betrayed...

It's okay, Sammy, Dean thought. Big brother has got this, okay?

He winked at Sam.

Sam looked at him in surprise.

_"He's coming," Zachariah said. He sounded relieved._

_"Of course, I have a few conditions," Dean said._

_Zachariah turned towards Dean. "What?"_

_"The few people whose safety you have to guarantee before I say yes."_

_"Sure; fine. Make a list."_

So Dean made his list in his heart.

Because I know you can hear me, Dean thought.

Sam.

Adam.

Lisa and Ben.

Bobby.

You have to protect them. Keep them safe. Do you hear me?

_"But most of all, Michael can't have me until he disintegrates you."_

_"What did you say?" Zachariah asked, shocked._

_"I said, before Michael gets one piece of this sweet ass he has to turn you into a piece of charcoal."_

_Zachariah tried to laugh. "You really think Michael's going to go for that?"_

_"Who's more important to him now? You or me?"_

_Zachariah grabbed Dean "You listen to me; you are nothing but a maggot inside a worm's ass! Do you know who I am? After I deliever you to Michael...?"_

_"Expendable," Dean growled._

_Zachariah laughed again. "Michael's not going to kill me!"_

Dean felt that Zachariah should have known that he was dead meat the minute he grabbed Dean.

Normally, an angel grabbing a human? Human feels like they've been hit by a Mack truck.

This time? Zachariah barely budged Dean.

And now, Dean felt the angel blade slide into his hand, and a voice was inside of his head, and it said one word...

::Agreed::

_"Maybe not - but I am!"_

Looking into the angel's grace as it poured out of the eyes of its vessel should have burned Dean's own eyes out, but it didn't.

He looked straight into Zachariah's eyes as he died.

The backwash of power that hit him did knock him off his feet.

Quickly Dean got up, and he grabbed Adam, then he got Sam, and got them out of the doorway of the Beautiful Room.

The room was shaking and there was a loud high pitched noise that made Dean stop, and look up at the ceiling.

::I have kept my word::

I know, Dean thought.

He looked at Sam and Adam, who were looking back at him, comprehension dawning in their eyes.

"Goodbye," Dean said.

The door slammed shut.


	2. Chapter 2

"No!" Sam screamed.

He pounded on the door.

"Dean! No! Don't do this! Don't! Dean!"

The door glowed white hot and burned his hands.

"Dean!"

Then the warehouse began to shake as well.

Sam stumbled over to Adam, and tried to pull his brother up.

"What's happening?" Adam moaned.

"I don't know," Sam replied. "Come on!"

They stood and began to limp painfully to the door, when they were surrounded by four angels, with their angelic blades drawn.

"Oh crap," Adam moaned.

"Yeah," Sam said. "You said it."

"You will not hurt them, Hester." An angel in the body of a teenaged boy, wearing a Wiener Hut uniform, pointing his blade at a tall, blonde woman in a suit.

"Michael said Lucifer's vessel and the other one must be taken to heaven, Samandriel. Stand aside," Hester said.

Another angel, this one a slender man with a hipster goatee in a stylish suit, pointed his blade at the woman.

"Killing them was not part of the plan. Michael is supposed to protect them."

"How else can they come to heaven, Inias?" Hester asked.

"No. This isn't right," Inias said.

"How dare you disobey Michael? He is our leader!"

Hester made a move towards Sam and Adam. Inias met her, and their blades rang out as they struck each other.

Suddenly, the warehouse door was blown off its hinges.

Sam and Adam held each other as debris rained down on them.

"Children, please - No one is taking Sasquatch and Bright Eyes anywhere."

The other angel made a move towards Samandriel, and Gabriel froze him in place with a look.

"I didn't say Simon Says, and you didn't say Mother May I."

**SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN**

Hester attempted to raise her blade to stab Inias.

"Don't try it, sister, or I'll turn you into chunky salsa," Gabriel said.

"You wouldn't dare!" Hester replied.

"Helloo? Archangel!"

The building stopped shaking, and the light from the office containing the beautiful room went dark.

"I think that's our cue, boys," Gabriel said to Inias and Samandriel.

Gabriel snapped his fingers, then he, Sam, Adam, Inias and Samandriel disappeared.

The door of the office opened, and the Archangel Michael walked out in the body of Dean Winchester.

Hester and the other angel kneeled down to him.

"They've escaped, My Lord; we tried to..." she began.

"Yes," Michael said. "My brother Gabriel is back, I see. I will deal with him later. But first, secure all the others on the list. I must talk to Raphael."

Hester and the other angel disappeared.

Michael ignored the screams that Dean Winchester made inside his head and took them both off to heaven.


	3. Chapter 3

"Balls!" Bobby yelled as the group appeared in his house.

Bobby had been drinking, but his reflexes were still good.

He had out his gun, just as Sam yelled "It's me, Bobby! Me and Adam!"

"I know, Sam! But what the hell is that trickster doing with you?"

"Newsflash, grandpa - I'm an archangel - Gabriel, to be exact - and I just saved Sam-a-lam's sweet ass."

"What?" Bobby looked the group over. "Where's Dean?"

Sam didn't answer.

Now that he was back at Bobby's house, the realization of everything that had happened in the past few hours descended upon him. He began to shake, and tears rolled down his face.

"Sam?" Bobby put uncocked the gun and put the safety back on. He laid it back on the desk, and rolled his wheelchair around and parked it front of Sam.

Sam fell to his knees. He bowed his head.

Bobby held Sam's shoulders. "It's okay, Sam; just tell me."

Sam began to sob.

Bobby looked helplessly over at Gabriel.

"Dean-o said yes," Gabriel said.

"No," Bobby whispered.

"We need to get them out of here, Gabriel," Inias said. "Mr. Singer's name is on the list of people that Dean Winchester asked Michael to protect."

Gabriel nodded. "I know just the place. Hang on everybody."

"Now wait just a min-" Bobby started to say.

Gabriel snapped his fingers and they all disappeared.

**SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN**

They ended up in the driveway of a house near a beach.

As their eyes adjusted, they saw the waves turning over onto the sand, and they heard the sound of seagulls shrieking as they flew overhead.

"Where are we?" Bobby whispered.

""Rehoboth Beach, Delaware," Gabriel said. "And you're welcome."

"For what?" Bobby snapped. Then he noticed the two other angels smiling at him.

Adam was looking at him in awe.

Gabriel conjured up some saltwater taffy, and gestured at Bobby's legs.

"Holy crap," Bobby said. "I'm standing."

"Yeah, that Professor X look was getting a little old," Gabriel said, putting the stick of saltwater taffy in his mouth.

"Shut up, Wings," Bobby replied.

He looked over at Sam, who was silently crying.

"We should go inside," Bobby said.

Then Bobby noticed the three angels looking anxiously at one another.

"What?" Bobby yelled.

Gabriel threw a set of keys over to Inias, who caught them easily.

"Get them inside," Gabriel said. "I'll be back soon."

**SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN**

Michael stood in his favorite part of heaven - the Garden.

He knew that for his vessel the garden once appeared as the Cleveland Botanical Garden, but for Michael, it appeared as the Garden of Eden.

He stood on one of its hills and watched the slow procession of animals pass by.

He smiled as the lion did indeed lie down with the lamb.

"Michael," Raphael said.

"Brother," Michael replied.

The two archangels stood overlooking their father's creation.

"I can hear your vessel," Raphael said. "You should silence it."

"It is nothing," Michael said. "Have the others been gathered?"

"Hester is with Lisa Braeden and her son."

'I will go see that it is handled properly," Michael said.

"Your vessel is screaming," Raphael said. "It is annoying. I can help pacify it, if you wish."

Michael considered this for a moment. Raphael's vessel had once been Donnie Finnerman, a mechanic in a small town in Maine. Raphael's vessel was firmly under his control - so much so that it was useless when he wasn't inhabiting it.

"No," Michael said to Raphael.

"Suit yourself, brother," Raphael said. "Let me know if you get tired of that annoying maggot in your ear."

Michael transported himself and his vessel back down to Earth. Raphael followed him.

They watched as Hester raised her knife to strike down Lisa Braeden.

Dean Winchester screamed at Michael:

::Leave her alone, you bastard!::

"This is what you wanted, Dean. You wanted her and the child under my protection. The only place I can keep them safe is in heaven. And humans can only enter heaven if they are dead."

::This is not what I wanted, you son of a bitch, and you know it!::

"Temper," Michael said. "They will be safe with me."

::No!:: Dean screamed.

Then suddenly, Hester was knocked off her feet and onto her ass.

"Sorry, sister; can't let you take these two either," Gabriel said, smirking at the angel. He flourished his archangel's blade at her.

"Gabriel," Raphael said, coming over to where his brother was putting himself between Hester and the Braedens. "So you choose to show yourself now. "

"Yeah, and hello to you too," Gabriel said. "I would say I've missed you, except not."

Gabriel snapped his fingers and sent Lisa and Ben away.

"Gabriel," Michael said, appearing next to Raphael. "Why are you defying me? Have you decided to join Lucifer against us?"

Gabriel let out a snort. "You two haven't changed a bit. Love to chat with you, but places to see and people to do..."

And then Gabriel was gone.

**SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN**

Gabriel reappeared in the living room of the beach house, to find Lisa Braeden with Ben standing behind her.

She was holding a cast-iron poker at Inias, Samandrel, Bobby and Adam.

"I don't know who you people are, but I want some answers!" she yelled.

"Do you mind if I take a load off?" Gabriel asked, flopping down on the sofa. "It's been a busy morning and I've definitely racked up the frequent flyer miles!"


	4. Chapter 4

Gabriel looked over at Lisa, who was staring wide-eyed at his sudden appearance. Ben stood behind his mother, peeking around her arm at him.

Lisa, however, had not lowered the poker.

"You may want to put that down before you put someone's eye out," Gabriel said. He snapped his fingers again, and the poker was turned into a Tequila Sunrise.

In fact, everyone was suddenly holding drinks. Gabriel had a Singapore Sling; Bobby was holding a Rob Roy; Inias had a Harvey Wallbanger; Adam and Samandriel each had a Shirley Temple; and Ben had a Roy Rogers.

"That's better," Gabriel said. "Now, long story short. I'm the Archangel Gabriel. The hipster over there is an angel named Inias, and the kid from Wiener Hut is also an angel, but I can tell from his grace that he's one of the generations born since I skipped out on Heaven, so I'm not sure what his name is..."

"Samandriel," the angel from Wiener Hut replied. " My name is Samandriel."

Inias spoke up. "We - I mean, those of us around when you left - we thought you were dead. They told us you were dead."

"The rumors of my death have been greatly exaggerated," Gabriel said. He took a swig of Singapore Sling.

Lisa put her drink down on the fireplace mantel. "You're an angel? The angel Gabriel?"

"Archangel,' Gabriel said.

Lisa folded her arms. "Prove it."

"What? Me changing a poker into a Tequila Sunrise not good enough for you? Or saving you from my axe crazy little sister, Hester?"

"No," Lisa said simply.

Gabriel grinned. "I can see why Dean-o likes you,"

"You're gonna have to prove it to me too," Bobby said.

Gabriel looked at him. "You mean Dean-o and Sam-a-Lam didn't mention our last encounter? I'm surprised..."

"Oh, they mentioned it..."

"I did give you your legs back..."

"Any crossroads demon worth their salt, pardon the pun, can do the same."

"You called me Wings!"

"Slip of the tongue."

Gabriel rolled his eyes and stood up. "Oh, ye of little faith."

Gabriel manifested his wings.

Bobby, Adam, Lisa and Ben stood opened mouthed as golden wings appeared behind Gabriel and reached up to the house's vaulted ceilings. Each feather appeared to shimmer with its own golden light, and the room was bathed in a golden glow.

Then they were gone again.

It was Lisa who spoke first.

"Well, okay. Archangel it is," she said.

She reached for her drink that sat on the fireplace mantel and started to drink it.

Bobby drank down his Rob Roy in one gulp. He grimaced. "What the hell did you do to this whiskey, Wings?"

"I made it better than that rot gut that you're used to, that's what!" Gabriel sat back down on the sofa. "So where's Castiel? I thought he'd be around protecting the boys..."

Bobby looked at him. "He took them to where the Beautiful Room was - wasn't he there?"

"No, he wasn't!" Gabriel stood up once more.

"Balls," Bobby muttered.

"Quiet; I'm trying to concen- Oh, hell. Back in a jiffy."

Then Gabriel was gone once more.

**SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN**

_Off Delacroix Island, Louisiana_

The fishermen on the _ La belle Janet_ were in a panic at the sight of the bloodied man who had appeared out of nowhere, onto their little fishing boat.

A brave - some would later say, foolhardy - teenager named Marcus went over to where the man lay.

"Hey, Buddy - are you okay?" he asked, gently touching the man's hand.

Suddenly, there was the sharp tang of ozone in his nostrils, and the hair stood up on the back of Marcus' neck.

And then there was another man standing beside him. Marcus looked up at him, frightened.

"It's okay, kiddo," Gabriel said. "I'm just here to get my baby bro."

Gabriel turned to where the other crew members were standing, looking on in awe.

"You all should head home now. I imagine you fellas have had quite enough shocks for one day."

Then the two men were gone.

Later, the_ La belle Janet_ would arrive in port earlier than expected, but miraculously, its cargo hold would be completely full. Buyers would later call the catch the best tasting fish that had been caught in the area for a long time.


	5. Chapter 5

Bobby had gotten Sam settled in one of the house's many bedrooms before Gabriel's return.

Now that Gabriel had popped off again in search of Castiel, Bobby decided to use the time to go check on Sam.

Sam was still sitting in one the bedrooms, on the edge of a king-sized bed where Bobby had left him. He wasn't crying anymore, but rested his head in his hands.

Bobby cleared his throat. "Sam?"

Sam looked up at Bobby.

"You're not looking so good, kid," Bobby said.

"I guess I can't believe Dean gave up," Sam replied. His voice was rough. "I guess I can't believe he thinks I'm evil..."

"Kid..."

"It's true, Bobby. He said it. That he didn't trust me. That he didn't believe in me. That when Lucifer found a way to turn me, he had to be the one to stop me..." Sam lowered his head. "This is my fault..."

"It's not your fault," Bobby said.

"I lied to him, Bobby! I chose a demon over my own brother! I let Lucifer out of the Cage - how is it not my fault?"

There was the sound of wings and Gabriel appeared in the room, near the easy chair across from the bed.

"Well, I found Castiel," Gabriel said, sitting down. "Kid needs some rest after that trick he pulled! Carving a banishing sigil into his own chest? I'm kinda proud of the little guy." He turned his amber eyes onto Bobby. "I need to talk to the Sasquatch for a moment."

"Why?" Sam whispered. "To tell me you were right? That I should go ahead and say yes?"

"Now wait just a damn minute - he's not saying yes to Lucifer!" Bobby exclaimed.

"I don't want you to say yes," Gabriel said."Not anymore."

"What? But you said - " Sam began.

"I know what I said. I was wrong." Gabriel let out a sigh. "I thought you two were like my brothers. You're nothing like them."

"Thanks for the acknowledgement," Sam said. "But you're a little late."

"I know. I thought I would get there in time to stop your brother. I wasn't fast enough..."

"Wait - how did you know?"

Gabriel snickered. "Are you kidding? I might have been in witness protection, but I still hear the news from home - _Let the heavenly host celebrate - the day of our victory is at hand, for Michael claims his sword to vanquish the serpent_ - yadda, yadda, yadda, blah, blah, blah... man, those guys really enjoy the sound of their own voices! Anyway, when I heard that Dean-o had said yes, I had to move fast..."

"Why? What made you change your mind?" Bobby asked.

"Because like I said - these two are nothing like my brothers. After the warehouse, I had some time to think. To watch you. To follow you." Gabriel looked at Sam. "And I found out some interesting things..."

"What things?" Sam asked.

"Do you remember a certain little cherub your brother punched in the face? Remember him saying something about how your parents couldn't stand each other until they were hit with a love arrow? That it was Heaven's number one priority to get your parents together?'

Sam nodded.

"Well, guess what? Turned out that there was something in what the naked guy said. I did a little research..."

"Research? What research? Where?" Bobby asked.

"Upstairs," Gabriel said.

"You went back to heaven?" Sam looked at Gabriel in surprise.

"What? No, not me. I'm in witness protection," Gabriel said. "I have a few - friends - that I keep in contact with back home. I asked one of these friends to take a look at certain records. And like I said, I found some interesting things..."

"Well, spill it, Wings!" Bobby yelled. "We don't have all day!"

Gabriel ignored Bobby and conjured up a chocolate covered pretzel stick. He took a bite out of it, then pointed it at Sam.

"Turns out that my brothers - Michael and Raphael - have been manipulating things. Mary Campbell and John Winchester were never supposed to fall in love or marry. My brothers manipulated them into getting together and creating you two. They twisted my Father's prophecy to suit their own ends."

"But you said that it was supposed to be us," Sam whispered. "Since the beginning of time. You said that all of you knew it was supposed to be us.."

"And that's where I was wrong." Gabriel leaned forward, so he could look into Sam's eyes. "I started thinking, why did the two bloodlines need a cherub to manipulate them? If it were truly my Father's will, then it would simply be. They wouldn't need a cherub to insure that your parents fell in love! So I had my 'friend' do some more digging. And I found out the truth - that it's all been a lie. The two bloodlines were never supposed to meet. John and Mary were never supposed to marry and create you two."

"Then why do it?"

"Because my brothers are a great big bag of dicks!" Gabriel jumped to his feet. "I don't know why they did what they did! This so-called apocalypse is a load of crap! Michael and Raphael don't care about my Father's will - they just want to win, and they don't care if they have to destroy the planet to do it!"

Gabriel slowly walked over to Sam and stood in front of him.

He placed two fingers on Sam's forehead, and Sam felt like he was being zapped by electricity.

"What was that for?" Sam was breathing heavily.

"To heal you from what that dick Zachariah did to you." Gabriel grinned. "Also, I might have modified Castiel's Enochian sigils so I can find you." He waggled his eyebrows.

"So you'll help us?" Sam asked, hopefully.

"Yeah. I'll help you," Gabriel said. "Better late than never, huh?"

"Score one for our side," Bobby said. "Now how do we get Dean away from your brother?"

"First, I need a snack. I always think better with a hot fudge sundae or three," Gabriel said.

"But you do have a plan, right?" Sam asked.

Gabriel put his hands on Sam's shoulders. "Sundaes first. Answers later."

**SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN**

Ashur Miles - or "Ash" as he preferred to be called - had been trying to break into The Vault of Heaven ever since he had heard over "Angel Radio" that Ellen and Jo had been taken there.

He had expected it to be some kind of part of the firmament - not an actual vault.

Man, angels got no imagination, Ash thought.

"Now Ash, I would say that some of us have plenty imagination," came a voice with a British accent.

Ash jumped and went into a crane pose.

"The Matrix, Ash? Really?" Balthazar asked.

Ash stood normally and shrugged his shoulders. "Seemed appropriate." He brushed back his mullet. "You ready to do this thing?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Balthazar ran a hand through his blond hair. "You, human, have the easy job. All you have to do is distract the guards while I get inside and grab some weapons."

"Easy? Those guys have angel blades! They could soul-kill me, man!"

Balthazar rolled his eyes. "Humans can't get soul-killed. You watch too much television." He looked at Ash. "Although, since you are one of the few humans who can jump from heaven to heaven, they'll probably invent a way to soul-kill you, as you say."

"They gotta catch me first," Ash said, cracking his knuckles. "Well, let's do this thing! I rescue the ladies, and you liberate some weapons."

"Yes," Balthazar said. "Let's do this."

**SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN**

**A/N: I gave Ash the last name of "Miles" because he was originally called that in the first version of "Everyone Loves a Clown" (Season Two). And I gave him the first name of "Ashur" because in Hebrew it means "who is happy" - which I think describes his personality to a tee! **

**Yes, that line in "My Bloody Valentine" has always bothered me! Why did a Cupid need to MAKE John and Mary fall in love? It totally contradicts Michael's speech in "The Song Remains the Same" about how John and Mary were fated to be the parents of Sam and Dean. And then I thought - it's not fate if someone is manipulating it to happen!**

**Thanks to everyone for the follows and reviews! They mean a lot to me!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Buenos dias, bitches," Ash said, from behind his luchador mask.

The two angels guarding the door of the Vault of Heaven looked at each other, then back at the masked human.

"You should not be here," they said at the same time, manifesting their blades.

"Nice trick, boys," Ash said. "I've got one too."

He reached into his pocket and took out a something that looked like a shiny, metal egg.

Then he threw it down on the ground.

The egg shattered and giant ball of smoke came out.

The angels looked at each other once more.

Ash coughed, then shrugged his shoulders. "It was worth a shot."

He started running.

The angels chased after him.

Balthazar, as cool as a cucumber, walked up to the door of the Vault, and opened them with the key he had stolen from Virgil, the weapons master of Heaven.

It had taken an awful lot of liquor to knock Virgil out so that Balthazar could steal his key - and a lot of sleeping pills as well, mixed into the liquor, Balthazar thought.

Good thing most angels have no idea what liquor is supposed to taste like.

He grinned. Their loss, he thought.

**SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN**

"What do you think is going on in there?" Adam asked.

"I imagine my brother Gabriel is talking to your brother Sam and Mr. Singer," Samandriel replied.

"Yeah," Adam said. He finished his drink ."But about what?"

"I imagine he's explaining why he came to help." Samandriel looked at Adam. "I am curious too, I've never met him before. As Inias said, we all believed him dead."

"How could Heaven lose track of an angel? I mean, you guys know everything right?"

"I'm interested to find that out too."

"Can't believe your brother gave me a freaking Shirley Temple, though," Adam grumbled.

"He gave me one as well. Should I be insulted?"

"Just trying not to contribute to the delinquency of minors," Gabriel said, as he, Sam and Bobby came out to the living room.

Lisa and Ben came from the kitchen where she, Ben and Inias had been making sandwiches.

Gabriel took out a pint of Ben and Jerry's Phish Food from the refrigerator, opened it, and dumped the contents into a mixing bowl. Then he took out a squeeze bottle of Hershey's Syrup, and squeezed half the bottle onto the ice cream. Then he got out whipped cream and sprayed half the can on top of that.

He got out a spoon and took a bite.

He moaned. "Damn, I'm good."

"So spill it, Wings," Bobby said.

"Please! Can't a man have a moment alone with his ice cream?" Gabriel asked.

"A; you're not a man and B; we're a little pressed for time because, you know, Apocalypse and all."

"Actually, Old Timer, my brothers aren't going to have the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny just yet. Which is good for us, but bad for Sam." Gabriel looked at Sam. "Good for us, because it means we have time to get our allies and together..."

"We have allies?" Sam asked.

"Yes, we have allies. You didn't think I've been sitting on my thumbs since you saw me last, did you?"

"What kind of allies?" Bobby asked.

Gabriel reached into a drawer, and drew out a handful of gummy bears. He sprinkled them on his ice cream. "Well, you've met two of my brothers, Inias and Sammandriel - and really, Inias, is this baby the best you could do?" He looked pointedly at Samandriel.

"I am not a baby," Sammandriel huffed.

"You're a newborn compared to me," Gabriel said. "So, Inias?"

Inias shrugged, copying the nonchalant way that Gabriel had done the same thing. "He wouldn't stop following me around."

Sammandriel punched Inias in the arm. Inias punched him back.

"Uh huh, so it's just you and your two baby brothers," Bobby said. "I need another drink."

"Three, counting my brother Balthazar, who right now, is procuring some weapons for us," Gabriel said. "And I have to talk to a few more brothers and sisters."

"Can they be trusted?"

"Wouldn't have asked them if they couldn't." Gabriel snapped his fingers, and this time, Bobby was holding a bottle of Glenlivet.

"Much obliged," Bobby said. "Now, how is this bad for Sam?"

"It means Lucifer is gonna want his vessel - his true vessel - that much sooner. Sorry, Sam."

"Wait, what?" Lisa asked.

Gabriel finished the ice cream sundae. "Look, I want to wait till Castiel is awake before I give out the full details to everyone. There's stuff that he needs to know - that all of you need to know - and I don't want to repeat myself, okay? Just trust me." He looked pleadingly at Sam.

"We trust you," Sam said. "You did save me and Adam, so I can wait a little while longer."

"I trust you if Sam does," Adam said.

"We trust you, brother," Inias and Samandriel together.

"For now," Bobby said.

"What he said," Lisa said.

Ben nodded. "What Mom said."

"Wow, tough room," Gabriel said. "I'm gonna go check on Castiel. Inias and Sammandriel, you wanna tag along?"

**SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN**

Castiel was dreaming.

He was sitting in a folding chair on a dock.

Beside him, Dean was sitting in another folding chair, looking out over the water.

This was a dream he had been inside of many times - one of the more peaceful dreams Dean had.

Usually Dean was fishing and feeling a contentment that was rare for the hunter. But now, he was looking expectantly at Castiel, as if he knew what Castiel would say.

"You know, don't you," Dean said.

"You said yes to Michael," Castiel said.

"I had to keep them safe, Cas. I had to. You know that."

Castiel turned his head away.

"Cas, look at me..."

"No. I can't look at you. I don't want to..."

"Cas, please..."

Castiel hated himself for giving into that pleading tone. He turned to the human, his eyes filled anger and unshed tears.

"Did you once think of me, Dean? I gave up everything for you. My brothers and sisters - my home in Heaven - because I believed you were right! That what we were doing was right! That humans were worth saving! And you gave up! You gave in! I should have never listened to you! I should have stayed that stupid little piece of cannon fodder that blindly went along with whatever Heaven wanted! But I don't even have that now. I _have_ nothing. I _am_ nothing."

He felt Dean's hand touch his shoulder. Castiel twisted away from him.

"No!" He stood up, knocking the chair backwards onto the dock. "Don't touch me!"

"Cas, wait!"

Castiel flew away.

The last of his grace drained away.

Then he was falling back through space to Earth.

He would not be reborn as a human. He_ was_ human now.

He would die.

And as the Earth came up to meet him, he was seized by a powerful presence, and he was being lifted high above the ground.

They came to rest atop Mount Everest. The air was cold and Castiel could barely breathe. The wind whipped at his clothes, and he couldn't stop shivering.

A hand touched his shoulder and Castiel felt warmth and energy pass through him.

He looked up, and saw Dean's eyes staring back into his. A smile played on Dean's lips.

Behind Dean's back were three pairs of wings that were the same green color as Dean's eyes.

"Michael," Castiel whispered, taking a step backwards.

"Cas, it's me," Dean said, holding out his hand. "It's me."

"No," Castiel whispered.

His foot slipped. He fell from the mountain.

And this time, his body broke among the unforgiving rocks.

**SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN**

Castiel took a long shuddering gasp as he awoke in Gabriel's arms.

"There you go, Castiel. That's right; just breathe," Gabriel was saying.

Castiel turned his face towards his brother and sobbed uncontrollably.


	7. Chapter 7

"Gabriel," Castiel whispered. "You're here."

Gabriel smiled. "Hey, bro. I'd ask you how you're feeling, but..."

Castiel held onto Gabriel, wrapping his arms around his brother.

Inias and Samandriel joined Castiel and Gabriel atop the bed.

Then, they too, were hugging Castiel.

"Group hug? Really guys?" Gabriel asked.

"It seemed appropriate," Inias said.

After a minute or two, Gabriel cleared his throat and said, "Okay, guys - as much as I love this mini family reunion, we need to talk."

Inias and Samandriel reluctantly let go of their older brothers, and Castiel looked up at Gabriel.

"You're here, Gabriel. Why are you here?" Castiel asked.

Gabriel shrugged. "Eh, I heard there was an Apocalypse going on. Thought I'd do something really dumb and help stop it."

"You're too late," Castiel replied. "It's over."

"It ain't over til it's over..."

"It's over! Dean gave up! It's over!" Tears ran down Castiel's face.

"I know he said yes, Castiel. But that doesn't mean it's the end. Trust me."

Castiel shook his head. "I no longer have my grace. I'm human. And I don't know if I can go on."

"I know, I know... the Empire has struck back; Han Solo's got my brother inside him, and you're feeling like you should have stayed a simple farm boy on Tatooine. But I bring you glad tidings! Lando Calrissian and Chewbacca are here to fly the Millennium Falcon to victory!"

"I don't understand that reference," Castiel said softly.

Inias and Samandriel both started to speak, and Gabriel snapped, "Not now, guys!"

"But I understood that reference," Inias insisted.

"Me too," Samandriel said.

Gabriel rolled his eyes, then looked at Castiel. "So, anyway, you're not alone, brother."

Castiel shook his head. "I can't let you do this..." He looked at Inias and Samandriel. "I can't let any of you do this..."

"We've made our decision, Castiel," Inias said. "We're with you, brother."

"We're with the_ both_ of you," Samandriel corrected.

"So what do you say, Castiel? Wanna join us in stopping the Apocalypse?" Gabriel waggled his eyebrows.

"Do you really think it's a stupid idea?" Castiel asked.

"Hells yes! The smart thing to do would be to blow this popsicle stand!" Gabriel clapped Castiel on the shoulder. "Unfortunately, this is the only planet in the universe with chocolate on it, so I've got to try and save it."

Castiel looked into Gabriel's eyes. "Is that really your reason, brother?"

"One of my reasons. I'll tell you the rest after we get your grace working again."

"How can you..."

Castiel was cut off as Gabriel began to transfer some his grace to Castiel.

Castiel shook. Inias and Samandriel held him up.

Then it was over.

Gabriel took his hand from Castiel's shoulder. He was breathing hard.

"Sorry - haven't done that in a while," Gabriel said. "How're you feeling, Castiel?"

"Better," Castiel nodded. "Thank you, Gabriel."

"Please, no need to thank me! Just don't forget to tip your servers on the way out!"

**SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN**

Michael had clamped down on Dean after Gabriel took Lisa and Ben away.

He had fallen into a deep slumber, and he had dreamed that he was sitting at his favorite fishing spot.

He had tried to talk to Castiel, to explain why he had said "yes" to Michael.

Instead of listening, Castiel had torn him a new one instead, then had flown away, afraid of Dean.

"Cas, wait!" he had screamed.

Then to Dean's horror, Castiel had begun to fall to Earth.

Dean flew.

It was not even the wink of an eye. He caught Castiel in his arms and they landed together atop what Dean knew in an instant was Mount Everest.

He smiled at Castiel.

Castiel looked at him in fear.

"Michael," he had said.

It was then that Dean realized there were wings on his back.

Dean held out his hand. "Cas, it's me... it's me..."

::I'm still Dean::

"No," Castiel had said.

Then Castiel was falling.

Dean screamed as the angel was dashed upon the rocks below.

**SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN**

Michael snapped out of the trance he had been in.

He looked around.

He was in Heaven, just outside of the locked room that contained God's empty throne.

He had no idea how he had gotten there.

Michael's hand touched the lock and traced the keyhole. There were four keys that could open the door - two were in Heaven with him and Raphael; one on Earth with Gabriel, and one in Hell, with Lucifer -

No, Lucifer walks the Earth now, thanks to his vessel, Sam Winchester, he thought.

He must not be allowed to return to Heaven and claim God's throne as his own. I will not allow that to happen, Michael thought.

He touched the keyhole once more, then went to find Raphael.

**SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN**

Meanwhile, Ash managed to give his pursuers the slip.

He looked at his handiwork - he had drawn a door, in charcoal, on the wall.

Not quite a door, he thought, but a series of coordinates on a four dimensional body. The principal is the same, though. Another practical use of string theory.

Ash took out the map that Balthazar had given him. On it, he could see the names "Ellen Harvelle" and "Jo Harvelle" moving back in forth inside a room that was called "The Hold".

Inside a room called "The Armory" he could see the name "Balthazar" moving amongst the objects. Occasionally an object would disappear and Balthazar would move to another object.

Ash smiled.

Outside of The Vault, Ash could see the names "Simiel" and "Tubuel" moving around the building.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Ash said, as he headed in the direction of The Hold.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam looked up as the angels came back into the room, this time with Castiel following them.

He crossed the room in three long strides and got Castiel in a bear hug.

"You're okay," Sam said, patting Castiel on the back.

"I am fine, Sam. Thank you," Castiel replied. He held out his hands, unsure of what to do at first, then returned the hug.

Sam held Castiel a moment longer, then let him go. His face was a little red as he hadn't meant to hug the angel quite so enthusiastically - he was just happy that Castiel was still alive!

"Now I'm jealous," Gabriel said to Castiel. "Sam didn't hug me like that, and I saved his life!"

"Castiel didn't lock me up in TV Land," Sam said to Gabriel.

Gabriel let out a harumph, then went over to Adam, who was sitting on the sofa. He placed a hand on Adam's shoulder.

Adam gave a yelp. "What was that for?"

"Sorry, kiddo; just healing you up from what Zachariah did and modifying those sigils on your ribs."

"Well warn a guy next time!" Adam exclaimed.

Samandriel came over to Adam. "If you are feeling better now, perhaps you'd like something to eat? I can make lots of fast foods that humans enjoy - hot dogs, tacos, hamburgers..."

Adam looked at Samandriel. "Uh, I don't think I'll want another hamburger, like, ever." Then grinning, he said, "Won't that get you in trouble with your bosses at the Wiener Hut?"

Samandriel looked confused for a moment, "Oh! No; this is not the first fast food job that Alfie, my vessel, has had."

Samandriel went into the kitchen, and Adam followed him.

"So, Gabriel," Sam said, coming up next to the archangel, "You said that you would tell us everything when Castiel woke up."

Gabriel sighed. "Fine; everybody grab some food, a snack and a drink; the show's about to get started!" He frowned at Sam. "You really are pushy; you know that?"

"Uh huh; got any beer in that refrigerator?"

"Open the door, and there'll be some of that microbrew stuff you're so fond of," Gabriel replied.

Sam went over and opened the fridge, Sure enough, there were six bottles of Indigo Brewery Lager.

"Huh," Adam said, as he fryed a hot dog on the stove. "I didn't see any beer in there before."

"That's because you're not twenty-one," Gabriel said.

Adam gave him a look.

"Nice try; but your bitchface is nowhere as good as Sam's," Gabriel said.

"I've been eaten by a ghoul and resurrected from the dead; I think that entitles me to have a freaking beer," Adam said.

"I'm gonna agree with Adam on this one," Sam said, handing Adam a beer.

"Does this mean I can have a beer?" Samandriel asked.

"No," Castiel, Inias and Gabriel all said at the same time.

"But my vessel is the same age Adam is!"

"You can have some of mine," Adam said, handing Samandriel the beer bottle.

"You Winchesters are a bad influence on my brothers," Gabriel said to Sam.

Bobby was settled back on a leather chair, his feet outstretched on an ottoman. He held the remains of possibly the most delicious pastrami on rye with hot mustard he'd ever tasted on a plate on his lap.

"Quit stalling, Wings, and let's get this show on the road," he said to Gabriel.

Gabriel went over to fireplace and snapped his fingers. Instead of a fireplace, there was now an 80-inch flat screen television, complete with surround sound speakers.

"I suggest everyone get comfy - it's going to be a long show," Gabriel said.

**SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN**

Balthazar took out the bag that Gabriel had given to him, and began to put in weapons.

A Bag of Holding, Balthazar thought. Gabriel is a clever bastard.

Hmm.. Lot's Salt could definitely come in handy, he thought.

Staff of Moses? He picked it up and twirled it around.

Wicked, he thought.

**SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN**

It took Ash awhile to duck the pairs of angels on patrol inside The Vault.

He was about to reach The Hold when he saw on the map that angels were coming down the hall.

Quickly, he ducked into a niche and waited for them to go by.

There was a male and a female angel - "Sabaoc" and "Arshtat" were guiding "Mary Winchester" into The Hold.

Holy Smokes, Ash thought.

**SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN**

Everyone was seated in the living room, except Gabriel. He stood in front of the screen.

Lisa and Ben were together one loveseat; Adam and Samandriel on the other. Castiel sat ramrod straight on the sofa, while Inias sat opposite him, slouching against the armrest.

"I was going to wait for my brother Balthazar to arrive, but knowing him, he's probably going to touch the Ark of the Covenant like I told him not to do," Gabriel said.

Sam, who was sitting in a leather chair closest to Gabriel, went "Say what now?"

"You know, big gold box about yay-high; melts your face off?" Gabriel replied. "Anyway.. I thought a lot about where I should start, and well, maybe I should start with what made me change my mind."

The lights in the room went dim, as the television turned on.

Gabriel took a seat on the carpet where he had bowls of caramel covered popcorn and white chocolate covered popcorn.

The scene came up with Sam and Dean Winchester standing inside a warehouse. Gabriel was trapped in a ring of holy fire.

_"Well played, boys. Well played." _Gabriel said_. "Where'd you get the holy oil?"_

_"You might say we pulled it out of Sam's ass," _Dean replied.

Adam and Samandriel let out snickers. Ben let out a snort, and Lisa was trying not to laugh.

"Cute," Sam muttered.

_"Where'd I screw up?" Gabriel asked._

_"You didn't. But no body gets the jump on Cas like you did," _Sam replied.

_"But mostly it was the way you talked about Armageddon," _Dean said.

Gabriel looked confused._ "Meaning?"_

_"Well, call it personal experience, but nobody gets that angry unless they're talking about their own family," _Dean replied.

_"So which one are you - Grumpy, Sneezy or Douchey?" _Sam asked.

Adam snickered again. "Good one, Sam."

Samandriel nudged him with his elbow. Adam nudged him back.

"No comments from the peanut gallery," Gabriel said.

_"I'm Gabriel, okay? They call me Gabriel."_

_"Gabriel? The archangel?" _Sam asked.

Sam turned to Gabriel. The anger on his onscreen face, made him look to see what the archangel's reaction was.

Gabriel's shoulders were tense and looked at the screen, refusing to meet Sam's eyes.

_"Guilty," _Gabriel said onscreen.

_"Okay, Gabriel - how does an archangel become a trickster?" _Dean asked.

_"My own private witness protection...skipped out of Heaven, got a face transplant, carved out my own little corner of the world, til you two screwed it all up..."_

Bobby noticed that Samandriel was no longer paying any attention to Adam, but was focused on the screen.

_"And what did daddy say when you ran off and joined the pagans?" Dean asked._

_"Daddy doesn't say much of anything about anything..."_

Adam noticed that Inias and Samandriel both looked shocked at this statement. Adam suddenly felt sorry for Samandriel - he had no clue that the angels were lying to him too, Adam thought.

_"Then what happened? Why'd you ditch?" _Sam asked.

_"Can you blame him? I mean, his brothers are heavyweight douche-nozzles..."_

_"Shut your cakehole!" _Onscreen Gabriel was furious._ "You don't know anything about my family! I love my Father... and my brothers - loved them! But watching them turn on each other? Tear at each others' throats? I couldn't bear it! Okay? So I left - and now it's happening all over again!"_

_"Then help us stop it!" _Sam insisted.

_"It can't be stopped..."_

_"You want to see the end of the world?" _Dean asked

_"I want it to be over! I have to sit back and watch my brothers kill each other, thanks to you two!" Gabriel shouted. "Heaven, Hell, I don't care who wins! I just want it to be over!"_

_"It doesn't have to be like that!" _Sam shouted._ "There has to be some way to pull the plug.."_

Gabriel let out a bitter laugh_. "You do not know my family - what you guys call the Apocalypse - I used to call Sunday dinner! That's why there's no stopping this; because this isn't about a war; it's about two brothers who loved each other and betrayed each other! You think you'd be able to relate!"_

Dean looked confused.

_"What are you talking about?" _Sam asked.

_Gabriel let out a whistle. "You sorry sons of bitches - why do you think you two are the vessels? Think about it! Michael, the big brother - loyal to an absent father! And Lucifer, the little brother - rebellious of Daddy's plan. You were born to this boys! It's your destiny! It was always you! As it is in Heaven - so it must be on Earth! One brother has to kill the other!"_

_"What the hell are you saying?" Dean asked._

_"Why do you think I've always taken such an interest in you? Because from the moment Dad flipped on the lights around here, we knew that it was all going to end with you! Always!"_

There was the sound of the scratching of a record player needle on vinyl. The film stopped, and Gabriel's voice was heard on screen:

"Mark those words, kiddies, because we're going to get back to them in a moment! And yes! There will be a quiz afterwards! Now, on with the show!"

**SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN**

Balthazar gathered up a Philosopher's Stone and the Lazarus Bowl.

He took several jars of Holy Oil.

Balthazar looked around, and then he saw it - The Ark of the Covenant.

Gabriel had given him strict instructions not to touch it.

But he really couldn't help it.

The thing was - well, is - legendary, he thought.

Balthazar went over to it He touched it.

Alarms began to sound within the Vault.

"Bugger all ," Balthazar said.

**SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN**

**A/N: Yes! Gabriel's "home movie" is taken from the episode "Changing Channels"!**

**You know, the show has never given Sam a favorite beer, so I made up one for him!**

**The actors who play Adam and Samandriel (Jake Abel and Tyler Johnston) are both the same age, so for this story Adam and Alfie (Samandriel's vessel) are the same age! Okay, Adam died when he was 19 - Alfie is about 19 too! Both are below the legal drinking age in the U.S. - hence the argument about the beer. (Although Samandriel is WAY older than his vessel!)**

**"Saboac" and "Arshtat" are really angels, although Saboac was taken out the canon by the Vatican back in 765 or thereabouts. They also got rid of Inias and Uriel!**

**And thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited and followed! I appreciate it!**


	9. Chapter 9

Gabriel's "home movie" started once more.

_"No._" the Dean on the screen said. _"That's not going to happen."_

_"I'm sorry," _on screen Gabriel said. _"But it is. Guys, I wish this was a TV show - easy answers, endings wrapped up in a bow - but this is real. And it's gonna end bloody for all of us- that's just how it's gotta be."_

Again, Sam looked over at Gabriel, who it seemed was once again resolutely avoiding Sam's eyes, and stuffing his mouth with white chocolate covered popcorn.

No one said anything. It seemed to Sam that it was the longest moment in the history of the world, before on screen Gabriel broke the silence by saying, _" So, boys - now what? Stare at each other for the rest of eternity?"_

_"Well, first of all, you're gonna bring Cas back from wherever you stashed him," on screen Dean said._

_"Oh, am I?"_ Gabriel asked.

_"Yeah; or we're going to dunk you in some holy oil and deep fry ourselves an archangel,"_ Dean said.

Gabriel rolled his eyes - but his onscreen self snapped his fingers and Castiel appeared a bit battered but otherwise intact.

_"Cas, you okay?"_ Dean asked.

_"I'm fine,"_ Castiel answered. _"Hello Gabriel."_

A foghorn sounded.

Everyone in the room jumped.

The foghorn sounded again.

The lights flashed.

Gabriel jumped up from the floor and yelled, "_BALTHAZAR! YOU ASS!_ I told you not to touch the Ark!"

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"Oh, nothing; just all hell is about to break loose because my stupid brother couldn't keep his hands off the Ark of the Covenant! We need to leave, folks! Just drop everything and let's go!"

Gabriel went over to a door that led to a closet, and began to draw symbols on it. He began to chant in Enochian - _"Zod Ah Kah Reh Ah Mee Peh Zod Ee Zod Ah Kah Reh Peh Rah Geh Ee Ah Deh!"_

Castiel, Inias and Samandriel were at his side.

"What can we do, brother?" Castiel asked.

"Pick a human and hang onto them, guys. This is going to be a bumpy ride," Gabriel said. "Sam, I'm gonna need some of your blood."

In an instant, Sam had taken out the demon killing knife, and was about to make a cut on his hand, but Gabriel said, "Not with that - and where did you get that anyway? You can tell me later - use my sword."

Sam looked curiously as Gabriel grinned at Sam, then manifested his archangel blade from thin air.

Gabriel handed it to Sam and said, "Bet you never thought you'd get to touch my sword, Sammy." He waggled his eyebrows.

Sam rolled his eyes and made a gash across his hand.

Gabriel put his finger against the blood and began to use Sam's blood to trace over the symbols he had made on the door, and the symbols he made began to glow red-hot.

The room began to shake.

_"Loh En Sah Hoh Ee Ah Deh Doh Oh Ee Ah Pah Tan Bah Ah Reh Deh Goh Hoh Voh Rah Beh Ess!_" Gabriel shouted.

The door imploded and vanished into nothingness.

Gabriel turned to his brothers. Castiel had taken hold of Bobby, Inias had hold of Lisa and Ben, and Samandriel was holding onto Adam.

"Okay, everyone! We are leaving!" Gabriel shouted. He grabbed Sam by the arm. "You're with me, Sasquatch."

"Only if you call me Sam."

Gabriel grinned. "But where's the fun in that? Get ready to jump on the count of One, Sam... One..."

They jumped.

**SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN**

Michael had found Raphael in his quarters, meditating.

Raphael opened his eyes and looked at Michael. "Is it time, brother?"

"No," Michael said. "I have not yet heard from Lucifer's herald. I believe Lucifer is still trying to acquire Sam Winchester as his vessel."

Raphael smiled. "So much the better for us, if he doesn't."

"I am troubled, however..."

"Of course you are," Raphael said, standing up to look Michael in the eye. "Your vessel is quieter than before, however not totally silent. I can help you with that..."

"Yes," Michael said.

"Then hold out your hand, brother."

Michael did as he was told. Raphael drew out his angel blade and made a cut across Dean's hand, then did the same across one of his own vessel's hands.

Raphael took a hold of Michael's hand, letting the blood from their vessels mingle.

"Close your eyes, brother," Raphael murmured.

Michael did so.

"Do you remember, brother, after Lucifer's betrayal, and Gabriel's cowardice, that we made this vow - that we would stand together? That we would never let each other down?"

"I remember," Michael said.

"Then know now that my strength is your strength - that my resolve is your resolve - use my strength now - use my resolve now, brother! Silence your vessel!"

Wings of lightning flared out Raphael's back and surrounded the two archangels.

**SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN**

Dean found himself on a plain that stretched out to the horizon.

Before, he had still been standing atop Mount Everest, weeping for Castiel, with the wind whipping around his body.

Now there was the sound of bees buzzing and crickets chirping.

Meadow flowers bloomed, and their scents were sweet and delightful.

Dean smiled.

He ran his hands over clusters of wild daisies and wild asters.

"Hello, Dean," a voice said.

Dean turned, startled.

"Raphael," he said.

The man smiled. "Not quite. I'm Donnie Finnerman. It's good to finally meet you." He held out his hand.

Dean looked at him as if he'd gone crazy.

"I wasn't sure that this was going to work," Donnie said to Dean, "but I knew the moment Raphael decided to try and silence you that I had to act."

"What do you mean, silence me? How am I even talking to you? Last time I saw you, you were..."

"Drooling in a wheelchair in that hospital?" Donnie smiled at Dean. "I may not have been able to speak to you then, but I heard you, and Castiel." He gestured with his hand. "Aren't you going to shake my hand?"

"Hell, no! How do I know you're not some kind of trick?"

Donnie snorted. "I'm not a trick; I'm here to help you!"

"Why would you help me?"

"Because you and I are alike, Dean. We both said yes to archangels thinking that they would protect our families. I'm luckier than you in that Raphael doesn't want to kill my sister - but he does want to make her his backup vessel." His face grew stern. "I won't let him use her faith the way he used mine."

The crickets stopped chirping.

"Oh crap," Donnie said. "We need to go."

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Dean shouted."You're full of crap! You think that I'm just..."

The sky suddenly began to grow an inky black as thousands of dark specks began to form in the sky.

Dark specks that were growing larger.

"Oh crap," Dean whispered. "What is that?"

"We need to go now," Donnie said, grabbing onto Dean's jacket. Then when Dean continued to stand still, staring at the sky, Donnie shouted, "Dean, come on!"

It was as if a thousand dark things turned to look down at the two of them.

"Run!" Donnie shouted.

They ran, as the dark things began to swoop down towards them.

**SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN**

"It is done," Raphael said looking at Michael.

"Yes," Michael replied. "I can feel it. Thank you, brother."

Something akin to a gong sounded deep within the room

Then it sounded again.

Raphael and Michael looked at one another.

"The Vault," Michael said. "Someone has dared to touch the Ark."

Raphael nodded. "What is your will, Michael?"

"Summon Abdiel. I have work for her."

**SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN**

Abdiel's vessel was a librarian named Sadie Hughes. At the moment, Sadie was at work, dealing with a woman who was angry because Sadie dared to tell the woman that her four year old and two year old could not walk around the library unsupervised.

_It is time,_ Abdiel said in Sadie's mind.

"You have to be kidding," Sadie said aloud.

"What? I know you aren't talking to me," the woman said, putting her hand on her hips

_It is time_, Abdiel said once again. _I am summoned._

"Oh joy and rapture," Sadie said.

"Are you getting smart with me?" the woman asked. "Who is the supervisor around here?"

_Not quite the rapture_, Abdiel said to Sadie.

"Well, if this is my last minute on Earth, can I at least tell this dumb bitch not to leave her kids all over the place before they get kidnapped and murdered?"

"Did you just call me a bitch?"

_I think you just did_, Abdiel said.

"Eh, I never liked this job anyway - Peace out, everybody!" Sadie walked away from the desk, and went around corner, towards the staff offices.

Sadie's supervisor ran over, following behind her. "Where do you think you think -"

Her supervisor blinked as he turned the corner. Sadie was nowhere to be found.

**SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN**

Mary Winchester wept as remembered the things she had said to Dean.

Sabaoc and Arshtat were oblivious to the human woman's tears as they put her back in her cell.

Mary sank to the floor, and held her head in her hands.

_Please God... if you're there...I didn't mean it...I didn't mean any of it..._she prayed.

_This is all my fault - first that demon, and letting him do that to Sammy, my baby - God please forgive me for that! Or if you can't, then don't punish my babies! This is my fault and mine alone!_

"Mary?" Ellen Harvelle whispered. "Hey; don't you let those angels get to you; those bastards don't play fair..."

Mary began to cry harder.

_I'm sorry, Dean. I'm so sorry. Sam, forgive me. This is my fault. This is all my fault._

A gong sounded in the depths of the building.

Then it sounded again.

"What was that?" Mary heard Jo Harvelle ask aloud.

"Can't be anything good," Ellen replied.

There was the sound of someone running past their holding cells. Then more feet running past the Hold.

Mary stood up to see what was happening.

Then it sounded as though there was an explosion, which rocked the building, and knocked Mary off her feet.

"Oh my God," Mary could hear Jo saying, "What's going on?"

The door to the Hold opened, and Ash ran in.

"Ladies, good to see you again," he said. He held out a silver egg. "Stand away from the doors - I'm getting you out of here."

**SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN**

"Bollocks," Balthazar said, seeing a very angry - and very drunk - Virgil approaching him.

Virgil quickly took in the sight of several missing artifacts and Balthazar next to the Ark of the Covenant.

"You traitor!" Virgil shouted. "You dare steal Heaven's weapons for your infernal master?"

"What? You think I'm working for Lucifer? As if!" Balthazar replied.

"You'll pay for your treachery," Virgil said, weaving towards Balthazar.

"You call it treachery; I call it payback," Balthazar said, producing a silver egg from his jacket pocket.

He threw it at Virgil.

Virgil caught it easily and looked at it. He threw it over his shoulder.

"Do you think that toy-" Virgil started to say, when the egg exploded, and knocked down the walls.

**SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN**

When Abdiel arrived at the Vault, there was chaos.

Lower ranking angels were running around, unsure of what to do. Other angels - those who appeared to be the regular guards of The Vault - were dazed. Some appeared to be unhurt, but they were walking around as if they were concussed.

She grabbed one angel by the arm before she walked into a wall.

"Sister, what has happened?" Abdiel asked.

The angel looked at Abdiel as if she didn't know if she didn't know who she was.

Abdiel placed two fingers on the angel's forehead.

The angel's eyes fluttered for a moment, then she looked clearly at Abdiel.

"General Abdiel... the alarm sounded to indicate that there was a security breach, we arrived and then there was an explosion... I think... I don't know what happened then..."

"Help the others," Abdiel said, turning the angel towards a group of angels who were leaning on each other for support.

Abdiel drew her angel blade and entered the building.

Walking into the Vault, it was clear that there had been several explosions from the amount of debris that was everywhere.

There were angels walking dazedly all over the place.

Making her way towards the Armory, she found an unconscious Virgil on the floor beneath debris from the ceiling.

She looked around the room.

The Ark of the Covenant was still in place. However, on the wall beside it, there were markings in charcoal, of four intersecting arcs.

Abdiel looked at these marks. They were approximately the same height as a door.

She touched the wall, but it was solid.

She looked down on the floor and found a sack containing holy oil, nails from the True Cross and the staff of Moses.

There was a second, empty sack on the floor, which Abdiel picked up, folded and slipped into her pocket.

Abdiel went into the Hold. The doors to the cells had been blown down.

Someone had let the prisoners out. And the same markings in charcoal, on a far wall, but this time in a different hand.

Abdiel felt a heavy displacement in energy, and then Michael and Raphael were before her.

"My Lords," she said, inclining her head towards them. "I was too late - the culprits have escaped."

"Culprits?" Raphael asked.

"Yes, I believe at least two of them," she said. "There are markings on the wall here in the Hold, and another set in the Armory, but made by different hands."

"Our brother Gabriel has chosen to show himself once more," Michael said. "I believe that he is behind this."

Abdiel frowned. "Gabriel is alive? But you said..."

"We said what was necessary for the Host to hear," Raphael interrupted. "We would rather have Gabriel presumed dead than to explain his abandoning his post."

Abdiel nodded. "You are right, of course. It would have demoralized the troops. It was indeed better to have everyone believe him killed by the enemy." She took out the empty bag she had found on the floor. "That explains this then. I believe he called it a Bag of Holding. I remember him using one of these to move several elephants once, and..."

Abdiel stopped, looking at Michael and Raphael, who were regarding her with cool expressions.

"My apologies, my Lords. Those were different times." She clasped her hands behind her back. "What would you have me do in regards to your brother?"

"You will find who Gabriel has allied himself. Be they in Heaven or on Earth. Find them and destroy them. And if you learn Gabriel's whereabouts, report them to us. Do not attempt to apprehend him yourself. Leave him to us."

Abdiel nodded her head. "Thy wills be done."

**SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN**

Step.

Beat.

Step.

Beat.

Step.

Beat.

_"RUN, DEAN, RUN!"_

Even though he was running as hard as he could, Dean could feel the dark, swooping things gaining behind him.

It seemed as if the world was moving in slow motion, even though he could feel his heart pounding with each step he took...

Step.

Beat.

Step.

Beat.

Step.

The dark things were gaining on them.

Suddenly, Donnie threw himself to the ground in front of Dean,and drew hurriedly what looked like a door on the ground.

_"Loh en sah hoh ee ah deh doh oh ee ah pah!"_ Donnie shouted.

The door opened, and Donnie grabbed Dean and pulled him through.

The door slammed behind them, as they fell into nothingness.

**SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN**

Sam was vaguely aware of laying on top of someone, when he managed to open his eyes.

"You know, this is not as sexy as I imagined it to be," Gabriel moaned.

Sam rolled off of Gabriel, and lay on the hardwood floor.

"Ow," Sam said. "Where are we?"

"Hobart, Australia," Gabriel said. "And you're welcome."

**SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN**

**A/N: Since I forgot to update last week, I posted this double long chapter for you this week!**

**A few footnotes:**

**Gabriel's "home movie" is from "Changing Channels"! (Again!)**

**Abdiel is a fictional angel, though not mine. Abdiel appears in "Paradise Lost" by John Milton. However, Abdiel is a MALE angel in that work. Milton obviously didn't know that in Enochian - the angel language created by John Dee - the name "Ab" means "Daughter of Light", so "Abdiel" would mean "daughter of the light of God". And since Supernatural doesn't have that many female angels - I wanted Abdiel to be a female angel. Also, I have librarian friends and one of their biggest pet peeves are people who dump their tiny kids at the library while they go do whatever! So that was a shout to them! Stay strong, my peeps! ;-)**

**Speaking of Enochian - the chant that Gabriel says means "[Go swiftly, or let God speed (Godspeed) you on your way] - [go] with God - in the name of God, let it be done!" Donnie's chant is similar in that it means "In the name of God, let [ this thing] be done!" There are several great Enochian dictionaries and translators online, and many thanks to them!**

**Donnie Finnerman (Raphael's vessel) is sadly underused in Supernatural fandom. There are plenty of stories about Jimmy and Claire Novak, Castiel's vessels; there are some about Nick, Lucifer's vessel; but none about Donnie that I know of. Even Gabriel's vessel has stories about him and we never find out anything about him in canon! Raphael has two vessels and the female one never even gets named!**

**I decided to make the female vessel Donnie's sister as it was possible for Michael to possess both Dean, Adam and John as all being part of the same bloodline - not forgetting Castiel possesed both Jimmy and Claire Novak as well. And yes you will learn her name in this story! **

**Many, many thanks to everyone who has followed, favorited or reviewed this story! I love you all and hope that you continue to enjoy this story!**


	10. Chapter 10

They were falling through nothingness.

And then Dean saw it, a rush of stars, falling towards a light that grew brighter and brighter.

"CLOSE YOUR EYES!" Dean heard Donnie shout.

Dean closed his eyes, but the light grew brighter and brighter until he could see it through his eyelids...

Until everything was light.

**SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN**

"I think I'm just going to lie here for a moment," Sam said. Then as his stomach lurched, he said, "Okay - maybe not."

He rushed to the bathroom and threw up.

Lisa moaned. "What is that horrible smell?"

"I believe it's haddock," Castiel said, rolling over onto his back. "It is most...unpleasant."

"I'm gonna be sick," Lisa said, scrambling to find a bathroom of her own.

"Please let there be more than two..." Adam got up and ran down the hallway, hand over his mouth.

Ben got up and followed him.

Bobby got to his feet.

"You okay there, old man?" Gabriel asked.

"Please - I've got guts of iron," he said. He weaved a bit, then putt his hand on his stomach "Okay, maybe not."

Then Bobby was off down the hall.

Samandriel let out a groan as he lay on his stomach. He turned his head towards Gabriel. "What kind of spell was that?" he asked.

Gabriel gave a weak grin. ""Shortest distance between two points is a straight line. So instead of flying around the world, we went through the Earth's core. Faster, untrackable - but more dangerous. And nauseating."

"Don't ever do that again," Samandriel said, putting his head down on the cool, wood floor.

"Seconded," Inias replied.

"Agreed," Gabriel said, putting one of his arms over his eyes. "Castiel, you still with us?"

"Why won't the room stop spinning?," Castiel moaned.

"Yeah, he's good," Gabriel said. "I'm taking a little lie down, folks."

There was a banging on the door, and a booming voice said, "LOKI! I know you're in there! Open the damned door!"

"Oh come on! Can't I have a moment's peace?" Gabriel asked, rolling over into a fetal position.

The pounding continued. "LOKI!"

Moaning, Gabriel got into a crouch, then got up from the floor.

Castiel attempted to stand. "Brother," he said, "I do not think you should open the door. That person sounds dangerous. And they are looking for someone named Loki."

"He's mostly harmless." Gabriel smiled. "As for Loki, well, that would be me."

Gabriel went over to the door and opened it.

A giant of a man with receding red hair and a red beard came in carrying a giant cardboard box, which he immediately dropped onto the kitchen counter, then came around and lifted Gabriel off the floor into a bear hug.

"LOKI!" the man cried. He swung Gabriel around in his embrace.

"Oh my Dad! THOR! Put me down before I throw up on you!" Gabriel exclaimed, to no avail, as the boisterous pagan continued to swing him around in his embrace.

**SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN**

Lucifer's vessel had long since fell silent, and everyday he could feel its soul energy wane.

Today he had slaughtered a fifty demons and drunk their blood, and it was still not enough.

"So now Michael has his true vessel," Lucifer said.

"Yes, my Lord."

Lucifer smiled at his spy. He had many spies in Michael's camp - as I'm sure Michael has spies in my camp, he thought.

But he trusted this spy as she was the one who had done his work the longest, since almost from the very beginning...

"Then it becomes imperative for me to have Sam Winchester as my vessel," Lucifer said. "I have tried the carrot - perhaps now it's time to try the stick."

"That may not be possible," she said. "Sam Winchester and his half-brother, Adam Milligan, were taken away by Gabriel."

Lucifer looked amused. "Gabriel? I thought he was hiding out, pretending to be a Trickster with his little paramours..."

"Do not underestimate him, my Lord. I've heard that he orchestrated angels to steal weapons from the Vault itself," she said.

"What weapons?" Lucifer asked.

She shook her head. "That I do not know. Michael and Raphael are keeping that information to themselves. They have not even told the Host that there was an attack on the Vault...Any angel involved in the incident has sworn, on pain of death, to reveal nothing."

"That doesn't sound like Gabriel, stealing weapons.," Lucifer replied.

"He was once Kali's lover. She is trying to convince the pagans to go to war..."

He chuckled. "Oh, is she? Then I will have to teach the pagans lesson they won't soon forget."

Lucifer steepled his fingers together against his lips, then said, "I think I'd better have a little talk with Sam - and my baby brother, too. Thank you for this report, Naamah -" He grinned at the angel's frowning face. " I mean, Naomi."

**SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN**

Thor put down "Loki" and regarded him and Castiel.

"You look like crap," Thor said. Then with a nod, towards Castiel, he said, "He looks like crap too."

"Nice to see you, too, Thor," Gabriel said.

"I suppose these are the friends you were telling me about," he said, folding his arms. "They're scrawny. Like you."

"Appearances can be deceiving," Gabriel said, going over to the counter. He tried to peer into the box. "What's in here?"

Thor grinned. "Food. I told Modi to pack up some dinners the minute I heard you and your friends land here." He laughed. "Looks like the portal spit you all out, Gabriel."

Inias, who had managed to stand up, looked in surprise at Thor. "You know who he is?"

Thor snorted. "Of course I do, youngling..."

Inias frowned. " I am hardly a youngling..."

Castiel helped Samandriel stand, and they both looked at Thor.

Thor laughed. "I was old when your garrison was formed, _malakeh_." Then, seeing Inias' further suprise, Thor said to Gabriel, "You haven't told them yet?"

"We were interrupted," Gabriel said.

Castiel tilted his head at Gabriel. "Tell us what?"

"That everything you've been told about the pagans is a lie," Gabriel said.

**SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN**

Abdiel oversaw the replacement of the stolen items into the Vault. It was now more heavily guarded, and warded against all except those angels that Michael and Raphael hand picked to go into the Vault.

She kept the bags and took them away with her - "to study for possible clues as to Gabriel's whereabouts," she told Michael and Raphael.

She landed in Las Vegas, Nevada, and strolled through the front door of the Bellagio Resort and Casino.

The clerk behind the counter nodded at her, and gave her a key.

She took the elevator to Room 912, and went inside the Suite.

Abdiel threw down the bags onto the floor and said, "Okay, Balthazar - you can come out now."

When nothing happened, she said, "Don't make me pull you out of there, because I will kick your ass."

One of the bags began to move, and then an arm came out, then another arm, then Balthazar's blond head as he pulled himself out of the bag.

"What part of 'don't touch the Ark' did you not understand?" Abdiel asked.

**SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN**

Ash, Ellen, Jo and Mary found themselves in a garden, next to house with a columned patio.

Mallanaga Vayasyana greeted them as he stepped off the patio. "Ash, Welcome back. We should get the ladies inside, out of sight of prying angel eyes."

**SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN**

"A lie?" Castiel asked.

Gabriel nodded. "What do you think the pagans are?" he asked.

Samandriel spoke, "Fallen angels who have set themselves up as false gods."

"A filthy lie," Thor said, looking as though he wanted to spit. "that Michael and Raphael spread to turn you against us, little brothers, to keep you from knowing the truth..."

"What truth?" Castiel asked.

Gabriel nodded at Thor, who nodded back at him.

Thor manifested his wings. "I am one of the Principalities - one of the guardians of nations. And I will not cede this world to Michael or Lucifer so that they can destroy it."

**SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN**

**A/N: "Supernatural" doesn't really give a good answer (to me - your mileage may vary) as to what the pagans are - if they are false gods (as the show seems to imply) then why is Mallanaga Vayasyana, author of the Kama Sutra, in heaven, if the implication is that Kali and Ganesh are false gods? He certainly isn't Christian!**

**So I took a look at the origin of the word "pagan". One of the word's original meanings is "non-combatant; or civilian". Then I looked at the "pagans" in the episode, each of whom seems to be associated with a particular place - Kali and Ganesh for the Indian subcontinent; Odin and Baldur (and Loki!) for Scandinavia; Zao Shen for Asia; Mercury for Italy (and possibly Greece); Baron Samedi for the Caribbean.**

**So I came to the conclusion that the pagans were really Principalities - angels who were given the charge of nations and continents.**

**And after all, why does Lucifer say in his speech in "Hammer of the Gods" that the pagans "forfeited" the Earth? To forfeit something implies that you had possession of it in the first place! My opinion? Neither Lucifer, nor Michael or Raphael can just tear up the planet because they feel like it! And it puts back a group of angels that the show took out of angel lore - a group, who in angel lore, are a rank above archangels.**

**I think that those of us who have looked at angel lore realize that that are a slew of angels who outrank the archangels - Archangels are kinda low on the angelic totem pole. But since we play in the Supernatural universe, we have to work around what's been presented on the show.**

**My personal definition of "God" is that "God" created every religion there is. There is no religion that is the "best" one. You don't have to agree with my belief. But that's what I'm working with in this story. And knowing this will go along with some other things that will happen in this story!**

**"Naamah" is one of the fallen angels, and it has always been my theory that "Naomi" was chosen as a modification of that name. "Naamah" means "pleasing", and she supposedly rules prostitutes and prostitution - might explain why Crowley called her a "tart"! Besides, Amanda Tapping rocks as Naomi!**

**I chose Hobart, Australia because it features in one of my favorite cheesy SyFy channel movies "Arctic Freeze" starring Michael Shanks from Stargate SG-1 and (of course, the Season Five episode "99 Problems". )**

**Thor! We've seen Odin and Vili in the show and Thor's hammer shows up as well - so why not the god himself? I wanted Thor to be a bit more like the mythological Thor - big guy, red hair and beard. If you've seen the movie "King Arthur" with Stellan Skarsgard as Cerdic, then you've seen my version of Thor.**

**"Malakeh" means "messenger of God" in Hebrew. Used in referring to all angels, not just Gabriel.**

**Lucifer finally decided to show up in this story - ten chapters, people! That's all I'm saying!**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed or favorited or followed this story! I hope that it continues to entertain!**


	11. Chapter 11

Thor's wings were large and dark brown, mingled with black, like an Eagle's wings.

Samandriel, Inias and Castiel looked at Thor in awe.

"We were told that the archangels were the highest ranking of angel," Castiel said. He looked at Gabriel.

Thor let out a laugh. His wings faded from view. "Well, they would, wouldn't they?" Grinning at Gabriel, he said, "Present company excluded, of course."

Gabriel shrugged. "It wasn't as though I stuck around to correct them of that notion."

Inias looked scandalized. "You mean the humans were right? I was told that Principalities were a myth - just something that the humans invented!"

"Well, of course," Thor said. "They wanted your complete and utter obedience."

**SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN**

Sam had finished puking his guts out, and had come in on the part where Thor had revealed himself to be one of the Principalities.

So the Archangels aren't the only game in town, he thought.

Castiel looked at Gabriel. "Is this true?"

Gabriel looked back at him. "You're standing next to a Principality; why are you asking me?"

Castiel gave him a glare. "Is this true?"

"Yes."

Castiel lit into Gabriel. "You knew? You knew they were lying to us, and in all that time you were with us, in all that time you were training us, you never told us?"

Gabriel looked back at Castiel with unreadable expression. "Yes, I knew. And yes, I didn't correct you."

"Why? Were you in on it? Did you want to keep us subservient to all of you?" Castiel was right in Gabriel's face.

Gabriel looked into Castiel's eyes. "No. I wanted to keep you all alive."

**SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN**

Sam stood in the doorway, listening to Castiel's rant against the Archangels. He was angry along with Castiel.

_Gabriel did nothing to help his brothers and sisters! He just ran away! He let Michael and Raphael, and yes, Lucifer, kill them!_

The silence stretched out for several moments, then Castiel said:

"Better to die with the truth than to be enslaved with a lie."

"Don't be a fool," Thor answered. "Do you have any idea what happened to the angels who refused to condemn the Principalities for not accepting Michael as their leader? They were killed!"

"And what do you think has been happening to my brothers and sisters under their rule?" Castiel shot back at Thor. "We're being used as cannon fodder for the archangels' war!"

"I know," Thor said. "Do you know how many angels have been sent against me and mine? How many I've had to kill? I understand your anger, Castiel, but had Gabriel spoken up, had he tried to tell you and your brothers, had you then tried to tell the Host the truth, all of you would have been killed." Thor looked kindly at Gabriel. "You were his younger siblings - he would have done anything to keep you safe. Even if he had to tell you a lie."

"But he didn't keep us safe," Inias said. "He ran away." He glared at Gabriel. "You could have stayed - you should have stayed!"

Sam saw Gabriel looking sad and guilty. Suddenly, Sam understood. Gabriel wasn't just the little brother - he was the baby brother.

_Gabriel had tried to "go along, to get along" because Michael, Lucifer and Raphael were all his big brothers. Because he didn't want to believe that his big brothers could be wrong. He wanted to believe so much that what they were doing - what they all were doing - was right._

_But I can understand their anger - he was their big brother, and they looked up to him. And he left - he let them down._

Sam came into the room.

"Guys, Gabriel is here now," Sam said. "I know you're angry at him - but I also know that a few hours ago, you were so happy to see him. No matter what his mistakes - no matter what you feel right now - you love him, because he's your big brother. And he's here for you now."

Castiel and Inias were still looking angry, but Samandriel nodded his head in agreement.

"Sam is right. Gabriel - even though I'm disappointed in your past actions, I am happy that you are back to help," Samandriel said.

He looked over at Castiel and Inias, who looked a little less angry, and who both nodded stiffly at Samandriel's words.

Thor clapped his hand on Gabriel's shoulder. "Give them time, Loki. The younglings do have a right to their anger." He slapped Gabriel on the back, making him stumble. "And if they don't forgive you, then remember you're still my baby brother!"

"Gee, thanks," Gabriel said, making a show of rubbing his back where Thor had slapped him.

Thor looked over at Sam, and grinned. "And who is this human is helping you out, Gabriel? Methinks you have found quite the friend."

Gabriel's sad expression was gone, and he was smiling a Trickster's smile at Thor. "Not just any human, Thor. This is Sam Winchester. He's going to put my big brother Luci back in his cage."

If anyone in the room looked more surprised at Gabriel's statement, it was Sam.

**SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN**

Balthazar finished crawling out of the Bag of Holding, and brushed himself off.

"How the hell did you know I was in there?" Balthazar asked.

Abdiel smiled. "Not my first Bag of Holding," she said.

"And besides, it was the Ark of the Covenant! Not even you could resist it!"

Abdiel gave him a look. "Please tell me that you didn't try to steal it! Even you aren't that dense!"

When Balthazar didn't answer, she pointed her index finger at him, "That was the last time I'm rescuing you! Next time, you deal with Michael and Raphael!"

"As if," Balthazar snorted. "They still haven't figured out that I sank Lyonesse!"

Abdiel raised her eyebrows.

"I didn't know you sank Lyonesse," Abdiel said. She sounded impressed.

"Well, now you know," Balthazar said, folding his arms. "So I'm not worried about those two. Michael and Raphael can both bite me."

"Famous last words," Abdiel replied. "Don't bother going to the Rehoboth rendezvous; you've compromised that one. The secondary rendezvous is now in play. Try not to die."

Abdiel disappeared. Balthazar kicked back on the sofa, picked up the phone and dialed room service.

"Hello? Room service? What kind of champagne do you have? 1990 Veuve Clicquot Cave Privée? Darling, four hundred and fifty dollars a bottle is not a problem. And what kind of caviar do you have? Petrossian Special Reserve Ossetra? Excellent. Yes, 250 grams would be fine. Anything else would just be greedy."

Balthazar hung up the phone and smiled. The Apocalypse could wait a few hours.

**SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN**

"I am?" Sam asked.

"Yes, you are," Gabriel replied. "Do you still have those rings from War and Famine?"

"How did you know that..."

"Told you. Been following you for awhile." Gabriel conjured up a strawberry lollipop and sucked on it, then pointed it at Sam. "I'm famished - let's eat. Thor, what's for dinner?"

Thor clapped Gabriel on the shoulder. "A feast, little brother! There's better fishing down here than in Gotland!" In a lower voice, he said, "Don't tell Odin I said that!"

"Little brother?" Sam asked. "You're telling me the Avengers comics are right?"

Thor let out a hearty laugh. "No! They're totally wrong! Amusing, but completely wrong! The archangels are the little brothers - and sisters - to the Principalities. Just as angels like these three here are Gabriel's little brothers."

Thor went over to the large box on the counter and began taking out plastic containers.

"Barramundi! King George Whiting! Southern Bluefin tuna!" He then put down some large plastic tubs - " There's slab-cut potatoes, potato salad - my son Magni makes that - and by thunder, where is he with the ale?"

Thor put down the box hard on the counter, nearly knocking off the container holding the Barramudi. Samandriel, with the practice of someone well-versed in potential fast-food mishaps, slid over to catch it, and placed it back on the counter.

Thor picked up the phone and jammed some buttons down, then barked. "Modi! Where's your brother with the ale? Don't you tell me to hold my horses - I'll still put you over my knee, youngling!" He hung up. "Bah! Children! No respect for their elders!"

Gabriel chuckled. "Funny, I remember Odin saying the same thing about you."

"You should talk!" Thor exclaimed, getting out more food. "I thought Odin would burst a blood vessel when he found out about you and Svao-"

"Thor, finish that sentence, and Principality or not, I will open a can of whup-ass on you!" Gabriel yelled.

Thor let out a laugh, and said, "You might just do that, indeed, little brother. But I can't promise I'll hold my tongue once the ale starts flowing!"

There was a banging on the door, and a voice said, "Open up, old man - the ale is here, as am I!"

By this time, Bobby, Lisa, Ben and Adam had all come out and looked on as Thor went to the door to let in a youth, as tall as Sam, who carried in a keg over his shoulder.

"Magni is here!" the youth exclaimed. "As is my ale!"

Magni had black hair that was plaited into two braids that fell down his back. He was wearing a tee shirt that read "Thorson's Fish Shack" over a pair of boardshorts that had palm trees on them. He wore leather sandals on his feet, and came over and gently placed the keg on the counter near the sink. Magni opened a cabinet and got out leather tankard inscribed with various runes.

Bobby came over and Magni filled the tankard and handed it to him.. Bobby looked at the inscription and said, "A better burden no man can bear/ on the way than his mother wit/ and no worse provision can he carry with him/than too deep a draught of ale."

Magni grinned at him. "Not that anyone listens to that advice!" He filled his own tankard and said,"Skal!"

Thor came over and dope-slapped Magni on the back of his head. He took the tankard from his son, and drank it down. "Age before youth," Thor said, wiping his mouth.

"Well, in that case-" Gabriel said. He snapped his fingers and Bobby's tankard was in Gabriel's hand.

"Not funny, Wings," Bobby said.

Gabriel snapped his fingers, and Sam was holding a tankard of ale.

Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Drink up, Sasquatch," Gabriel said. "We may as well enjoy ourselves before we have to deal with my brothers." Then, seeing Castiel staring at him. "All of them, it seems," Gabriel added, with a sigh.

**SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN**

Sam had never eaten so much in his life. Every time his plate had gotten empty, Thor and Magni had filled it up again.

He had found some vegetables in the refrigerator to make a green salad - Gabriel managed to find some balsamic vinegar and some olive oil to make a dressing.

Ben, Samandriel and Adam were trying the different fish.

"I think this is the first time my vessel has had fish that wasn't deep fried," Samandriel said.

Thor's other son, Modi, had come up as well, bringing with him more fish, more sides, and another keg of ale. Modi was just as big as Magni - he was even dressed the same as his half-brother - but he had golden-red braided hair instead of Magni's black, and wore a tee shirt advertising "Ragnarok Ale".

Then the drinking really began.

Lisa put Ben to bed before anyone had gotten seriously drunk.

"I have to go to bed now?" Ben complained - but he went to bed just the same. He was feeling quite tired after the events of the day.

Castiel and Inias had gotten into a drinking contest with Modi and Magni, and the two angels were getting quite tipsy on the ale.

Samandriel and Adam were nodding off under the combination of plentiful food, drink and exhaustion.

Bobby had taken himself off to bed around midnight, after sliding off his chair, snoring. Lisa took herself off to bed shortly afterwards, giggling and weaving down the hall.

Sam was feeling full of food and sleepy-drunk, but he had tons of questions for Thor and his sons, who always managed to make their answers into some hilarious story involving Gabriel, aka "Loki".

"So tell me this," Sam was asking, "is it true that Gabriel - I mean, Loki - did he - you know - with a horse?"

Thor, Modi and Magni all broke into roars of laughter. Gabriel looked fit to kill.

"I said nothing!" Thor bellowed. "Your reputation precedes you!"

"That's it - time for bed, Sam," Gabriel said, grabbing Sam by the arm and pulling him out of the living room.

Sam let himself be taken to one of the guest rooms, and Gabriel pushed him inside. "Good night, Sam," Gabriel said.

"What? I had to ask," Sam said, a goofy grin on his face.

"No - you really didn't," Gabriel said, folding his arms. "And you say something smart about my kid, and I'll smite you. Not kidding around."

"You're cute when you're angry," Sam said, weaving over to the bed.

"Go the fuck to sleep, Winchester," Gabriel said.

Sam made a noise suspiciously like blowing a raspberry, then tumbled onto the bed, sound asleep.

Gabriel looked at Sam, who was laying half off the bed, still dressed.

"I'm tempted to leave you here, but I know Luci is probably looking all over creation for you," he said to a sleeping Sam.

Gabriel used his angelic strength to put Sam completely on the bed, then climbed onto the bed beside Sam.

"Goodnight, Samsquatch," Gabriel whispered. "We've got a lot to do in the morning."

**SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN**

Lucifer was meditating after he had slaughtered another fifty demons and drank their blood.

He searched all the places that he knew Gabriel had used as hideaways when he was younger. Pluto, the Red Spot on Jupiter, the Marianas Trench, the photosphere of the Sun - all had been searched by Lucifer.

Lucifer decided that Gabriel would not risk taking Sam Winchester to any of those places, so he concentrated on his brother's Earthbound hideouts. So far, Gabriel was not in Scandinavia - but Lucifer placed demons there to keep their eyes out for Gabriel if he tried to contact Odin.

He had attempted to place spies in India, but Kali had quickly found the demons and destroyed them.

Then he sensed a spike of energy on the East Coast of the United States. He followed the energy signature - Gabriel. It was definitely his baby brother.

And Lucifer smiled to think how close Gabriel had been to the place where he had risen from the cage - only a hundred or so miles from Ilchester, Maryland - in Rehoboth, Delaware.

He sensed the lingering traces Gabriel's presence in the house - and he sensed traces of Sam Winchester's presence as well.

They would not escape him.

He had plans for the both of them.

**SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN**

**A/N: Okay, I know that Dominions are in charge of nations in angel mythology, but since they don't appear in this story, I decided to give that job to the Principalities, since they along with the Archangels and Angels are supposed to take care of the "sphere" of Earth. According to Wikipedia, the Principalities "oversee large groups of people", so why not have them watch over nations?**

**Lyonnesse, in Arthurian legend, is the place where Arthur and Mordred have their final battle. (Sound familiar?) It's also the home of Tristan in "Tristan and Iseult". Lyonnesse was supposed to have been a Celtic version of Sodom and Gomorrah in later tales - and as punishment, it sank beneath the waves.**

**Yes, I changed the hotel that Balthazar and Abdiel are meeting in from Red Rock Casino to the Bellagio because they have the Petrossian (caviar) bar! Also? 250 grams of Petrossian Reserve Ossetra costs about $3000 - Balthazar is living "high on the hog"!**

**Gotland is Sweden's largest island, and famous for fishing - mostly sea trout and cod. A runestone found there in 1863 depicts Norse gods Odin, Thor and Freyr.**

**Barramundi, King George's Whiting and Southern (Australia) Bluefin tuna are some of Australia's most popular fish for eating! Slab-cut fries in Australia are what we Americans call steak (cut) fries.**

**Magni and Modi are Thor's sons in mythology. Their names mean "strong" and "angry". Magni is the son of Thor and a female Jotunn, one of the Norse giants, named Jamsaxa. Legend doesn't record Modi's mother. (Thor also has a daughter as well, named Thrud, whose name means "strength", with the goddess, Sif.)**

**One of Loki's most notorious legends is that he changed himself into a mare to win a bet - and ended up having an eight-legged horse named Sleipnir. Not going into details, but you can see why Gabriel would be a little sensitive about the subject!**

**The name of that Michael Shanks movie was "Arctic Blast", not "Arctic Freeze". I'm too lazy to go back and change it!**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited or followed this story! I appreciate it!**


	12. Chapter 12

When Dean awoke, he was looking at the most beautiful garden he had ever seen.

He slowly got to his feet.

The flowers, the trees - the way the sunlight played along the waters of a river of unsurpassed loveliness - Dean looked at everything in awe.

A flock of birds flew over.

_No, not birds,_ he thought. _Angels._

The sky was full of them.

Some had two wings, others had four and others had six. Others had three heads and the faces of animals. Some had the heads of men, as well as animals.

Some looked like divinely beautiful humans, but with orbs of light - halos - but not cute ones like on pictures Dean had seen - around the orbs they carried. Some were shaped like wheels, and Dean could feel the spirit of justice and righteousness in them.

There were four angels that burned so bright that it hurt to look at them, they were so glorious - and from their mouths Dean heard them praising God continuously.

A painful longing welled up in Dean's heart and tears fell from his eyes.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked to see Donnie Finnerman standing next to him.

Donnie, too, was crying, and they both stood watching the sky for some time.

"What is this?" Dean finally asked. "I've been to Heaven before and it never felt like this."

"This is Heaven as it was," Donnie replied. "This is the last perfect day, before Lucifer fell and before God and the other angels left."

"The other angels?"

"The archangels aren't the most powerful of the angels. In fact, they're not even the leaders of the lowest sphere of angels - that would be the Principalities." He looked at Dean. "Have you read Thomas Aquinas?"

"I think it was in Bobby's library. Sam kept trying to tell me about an angel named Metatron, but he kept getting him mixed up with Megatron from the Transformers." Dean grinned.

"Metatron was one of the Seraphim - the highest of the angels. Metatron, Sandalphon, Seraphiel and Sophiel. The four angels created from the fire of creation - when God spoke the universe into being." Donnie pointed to four retreating lights that were so painful to look at because they were so beautiful. "All of these angels left when God did. All except the Principalities."

Dean looked up at the sky again. "I get why Cas had such a hard time leaving." _And rebelling_, Dean mentally added.

Donnie looked at him. "Castiel and his entire garrison are not yet created, Dean. They will barely remember this day as anything but a fleeting dream. No, the Heaven that Castiel knows is a poor, broken shadow of this Heaven. Still beautiful, but nothing compared to this." Donnie let out a sigh, full of the painful longing that Dean felt. "Come - there is more to see."

He took Dean's hand, and with a thought, the two of them were off again.

**SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN**

They landed in another part of the garden.

It was near dusk, and Dean stood next to Donnie, among many other angels, near a glorious tree, the glowed with a clear, bright light.

"What's going on?" Dean whispered.

"Just watch," Donnie replied.

The four Seraphim came down into the middle of the garden, making a fiery, spinning columns. The other angels covered their eyes. Dean and Donnie did as well.

Then Dean heard a voice that he recognized say, "Metatron! Sandalphon! Seraphiel! Sophiel! Turn down the high beams, will ya?"

The columns diminished until they were about human sized, and everyone uncovered their eyes

It was Gabriel who had spoken.

Dean recognized him, even though he appeared to his eyes as a child sized version of the archangel and trickster.

Beside Gabriel was a version of Raphael, looking so similar to Donnie, that Dean quickly checked to see if Donnie was still beside him.

Besides Gabriel and Raphael were Lucifer and Michael - Lucifer looking like a teen-aged version of his vessel and Michael looking disconcertingly like a young John Winchester.

Donnie grinned. "Yes, I know how you feel - it freaks me out to see Raphael looking like myself. As I'm sure it freaks you out to see Michael looking like your father..."

"I'm a bit beyond freaked out," Dean whispered.

"It's your mind's way of trying to compensate. We can't really comprehend an angel's true form, so it tries to make us see something that we are familiar with. Try not to panic when God shows up."

"What?!" Dean exclaimed.

Then he felt the presence of God descend among the crowd.

Dean felt a profound sense of love and of peace fall upon him.

He looked and saw Gabriel smile up at a glowing light that came from the sky.

"Gabriel," the light spoke. "My beloved son. And all of my beloved children gathered here today. Know that I love you all and bestow my love and blessings upon you. We have so much to celebrate today. First, meet the newest amongst you - and here God called out many names, but Dean only recognized a few of them - "Anael".. "Uriel"..."Joshua".. "Castiel."

Thousands of tiny orbs came into being, and revolved around God.

"Gabriel, on this day, I put you in charge of these angels. Train them well."

"Me, father?" Gabriel looked suddenly shy and a little frightened. "But I don't even have a duty of my own!"

The light that was God seemed to glow with amusement.

"From this day forth, Gabriel, you shall be my messenger and my herald. You shall train these angels and angels from generations not yet created to deliver my word and my judgments."

"Yes, Father," Gabriel said proudly.

"Hold out your hands, my son."

Gabriel held out his hands, and they glowed slightly, and a golden horn materialized in his hands.

"This horn is a symbol of your office, Gabriel. Never forget your duty, and never forget that I have given you this task."

"I won't Father, and thank you."

The light that was God ascended back into the Heavens.

The choirs of angels broke into song, exalting God and God's wisdom.

Dean watched as Gabriel and his brothers cried tears of happiness, for Gabriel and for the angels who were under his guidance.

"There is more to see," Donnie whispered.

Dean looked to see tears running down Donnie's face.

"I don't want to go," Dean whispered back.

"I know. But there's more you need to see."

One of the little lights came over to Dean and nearly landed on his nose.

:::Hello. Who are you?::: Castiel asked.

Dean started to answer, but Donnie shook his head.

"Me? I'm nobody important," Dean answered.

Dean and Donnie clasped hands and flew away.

The little light that was Castiel flew back to his older brothers and sisters. He was certain that it _was_ someone important. He decided he would ask Gabriel later.

**SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN**

**A/N: Sorry this is so late! Real life in the form of work, annoying family members, and a hurt knee got in the way - but I'm back now!**

**I have to admit - I teared up writing this chapter. Okay, I sobbed like a baby - trying imagine what Heaven would have been like before Lucifer's fall that the archangels would be willing to start the Apocalypse just to get their Father to come home? Pretty intense. I hope that it made you feel the same way.**

**The Seraphim - only Metatron and Seraphiel are mentioned in actual books of the Bible (depending on the source.) Sandalphon - Metatron's twin - seems to be a later addition. Metatron and Sandalphon are supposed to be the prophets Ezekiel and Enoch, after their ascensions into Heaven, but that goes against most angelic lore as the angels being a separate species from humans.**

**Sophiel is my addition to the Seraphim, as Sophia (wisdom) is supposed to be a great power and a "daughter of God" - but except for a few legends, she has little backstory. Also, as Metatron and Sandalphon are both considered "male", I wanted Seraphiel and Sophiel to be "female" to balance out the group.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favorited this story! It means the world to me!**


	13. Chapter 13

It was the lack of sound that woke Sam up.

He opened his eyes slowly to take in his surroundings, then he sat up quickly, his heart pounding,

He was not in his bedroom in Hobart, Australia.

He was in the motel room in Flagstaff, Arizona, where he had ran away when he was twelve.

A canine whimper came from under the coffee table.

A Jack Russell terrier looked out at Sam, and let out another whimper.

"Hey, little guy," Sam said, softly, carefully reaching his hand out towards the dog.

The dog let out another whimper and crawled on its stomach towards Sam's hand.

"Hey, it's okay. I won't hurt you," Sam said. "It's okay."

The dog wagged its tail, and came over to sniff Sam's hand, then lick it frantically. Sam ventured to scratch the dog's ears, and its back.

Sam smiled as the dog's whole body wriggled with happiness. It turned around and around in order to get Sam to rub it felt the tension his own body subside, and he sat on the floor and continued to rub the dog's fur and to scratch behind its ears.

The dog advantage of Sam's seated position and jumped into Sam's lap. Sam let out a laugh, and continued to pat the dog

"I don't know why I'm not afraid of you," Sam said, out loud. "You shouldn't be here. I know this place... but you don't belong here."

The dog let out a soft bark, then put its paws on Sam's chest and licked at his nose.

Sam let out a snort. "Okay, okay - I get it. You're grateful. But what did you do with Bones, I wonder?"

The dog looked at Sam as if to say, "Please! I'm much better than that fleabag!"

Sam chuckled, and picked up the dog in one arm, and stood up.

"So I must be dreaming," Sam said to the dog. "But why this place?"

He went over to the window and looked out.

Snowflakes were falling over a winter landscape that didn't look anything like Flagstaff, Arizona. There was a significant amount of snow on the ground, and flurries of snow were spinning around outside.

The dog's ears flattened, and he let out a growl.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, looking at the dog.

The dog looked up at Sam as if to say, "Don't like it. Growling now."

They both jumped when there was a frantic knocking on the door.

The dog's growls got louder, and he leapt out of Sam's arms, and ran over to the door. He stood in front of it, back arched and teeth bared.

"Yeah," Sam said, reaching behind him to pull out Ruby's knife. "I don't like it either."

The dog came over to stand beside Sam's ankles as they both stared at the door.

The knocking got louder, and the door began to shake.

The dog put Sam's blue jeans in its mouth, and pulled on his leg.

Sam looked down and the dog let go of his leg, and turned towards the wall.

Where there had once been a solid wall now was a wooden door.

"Yeah," Sam said, scooping up the dog in his free hand, "Let's get out of here."

Sam quickly sheathed the knife, turned the doorknob. There was a tunnel with softly glowing torches illuminating the way.

As soon as he stepped through the doorway, the door slammed shut behind them.

Except now, it was not an ordinary wooden door, but it was the metal door of a bank vault.

Sam saw the wheel turn in place, and the sound of metal locks click.

Which he felt was a good thing because it sounded as though there was a monster in the motel room.

A very large, very angry monster.

Sam heard the roars of inhuman rage, and the battering of the monster against the door.

He took a few steps back.

The dog growled, then looked up at Sam as if to say, "That's not going to hold him."

"You're right," Sam whispered. "We should go."

And the two of them ran down the tunnel.

**SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN**

Something wet nudged Dean's head as he lay in the cool green grass of The Garden.

"Quit it," Dean moaned.

Dean sat up, and came face to face with a lion, who was looking at him curiously.

"What the crap?!" Dean exclaimed, jumping away from the lion.

Donnie rolled around on a patch of clover next to Dean, laughing.

"Oh, Winchester - you should see the expression on your face!" Donnie exclaimed.

"Oh like you wouldn't be scared of a lion trying to gnaw your face off! And shut up!" Dean exclaimed, jumping to his feet.

Donnie continued to laugh. Dean glared at him.

The lion gave a yawn, and lay down on the grass, ignoring the two of them.

"Oh yeah," Donnie chuckled. "He's a real killer."

Dean started to speak, but then he heard Gabriel's voice saying, "So what does Father wish to speak to us about? Any ideas?"

Dean turned to see the archangels near some trees, next to a river.

Michael's reply was in Dean's head. "I have no idea. He simply told me that we should meet here."

All of the archangels were there, as was a little boy with them, who silently held Gabriel's hand.

"Why is Joshua here?" Lucifer asked in a sulky tone. He skipped a rock on the water.

"Father told me to bring him" Gabriel said.

"He is just a fledgling," Lucifer snapped. "This is the business of archangels."

Suddenly, winged beings landed next to them.

The little boy clapped his hands with glee. "Thor!"

A tall bearded man smiled down at the little boy.

"Thor?" Dean whispered to Donnie. "Like in the comics? Like the pagan god?"

"Like in the Principality," Donnie said. "Thor is an angel."

"Not just archangels," Thor said to Lucifer. " We Principalities were called here as well."

Thor was with a lovely dark skinned woman, who wore a red robe, who looked at Lucifer. "You are not God's only children, Morningstar..."

"Even though he loves us best?" Lucifer asked, smirking.

"Pride goeth before a fall," she said. "And you are going to fall very hard, Lucifer."

"Too bad you'll never see it, Kali..."

Dean mouthed at Donnie, "Kali?"

Donnie pointed at the other angels that were landing, me and women who each had wings of eagles.

"Those are the Principalities, the leaders of the sphere of Earth," Donnie said to Dean. "They were made rule over the nations and guide them."

"But Kali is a pagan goddess!" Dean replied. "And I thought she was supposed to have more arms!"

"Pagan means "non-combatant" in its original meaning, Dean. Just keep watching."

Then Dean once again felt the presence of God descend upon the group. But this time, God looked like He had stepped from Michelangelo's Sistine Chapel painting.

In His arms was a fish that wiggled and squirmed.

"What is that?" Lucifer said, disgust in his voice.

"This is the future inhabitant of this planet," God said, letting the fish down into a nearby shallow of water. The fish lay still for a moment, getting used to breathing in water again, then it took off, to the deepest part of the river.

"So this planet is meant for a race of fish?" Michael asked.

"No; that is not it's final form," God said. "It will grow and evolve to live upon the land, and to eventually to walk upright..."

"But that will take forever!" Gabriel exclaimed. "I want to see it now!"

"Me too!" Joshua replied.

God smiled at them. "Be patient, little ones. It will only take a few days, then you shall see its final form."

"What is the purpose of this creature, Father?" Raphael asked.

"That I will tell you in a few days. In the meantime, I want you to observe it. I have placed a female of it's kind nearby, and soon they will spawn young. In a few days I will tell you its purpose."

"I'd better tell the fledglings not to step on it!" Gabriel exclaimed. He flew off, with Joshua trailing behind him.

"I can't believe you're giving this planet to a bunch of bottom feeding fish," Lucifer said. "What a waste."

God looked at Lucifer and smiled. "My child, you have yet to learn that even the most unpromising beginnings can become something magnificent in the end."

"I do not understand you, Father," Lucifer said.

Thor chuckled. "God's ways are a mystery even to me, and I am almost as old as this universe. But I will wait and see what happens next."

"As will I," said Michael.

"And I," Raphael said.

"As we all," Kali replied. She looked at Lucifer.

Lucifer nodded. "Your will be done, Father."

"He's lying, isn't he?" Dean asked Donnie.

"He has doubts. Doubts are not evil, Dean. Questions are not evil. Disobedience to God's will is. Lucifer doesn't even know it himself yet, but he will disobey. If you had asked him now if he could ever disobey his Father, he would have denied it with his entire being. And he would not have been lying."

"There's more to see," Donnie said, taking Dean's hand once more.

Dean nodded and together they flew away.

**SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN**

Sam and the dog had gone through another door and had ended up in the house in Rehoboth Beach once again.

Sam could see that there was a violent snow storm outside, and the wind shook the house.

"Why do I get the feeling we're still in trouble?" Sam asked the dog.

The dog barked once, then twice, then stood next to Sam's ankles. It looked at the front door and growled.

"Any suggestions on your part?" Sam asked.

The dog looked towards the hallway at one of the bedroom doors.

Sam went over and tried the door. It was locked. He went to one of the other doors. It was locked as well. Sam tried all the doors on the hallway. They were all locked.

The dog bared its teeth at the front door, which had begun to shake.

Sam went over to the dog. It looked up at Sam as if to say, "Sorry."

"It's not your fault," Sam said.

The door blew off its hinges.

Outside the door, the violently churning snow coalesced into the shape of a man.

"Found you," Lucifer said.

**SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN**

**And I'm back! Sorry that it's taken me so long to update!**

**Yes, Kali showed up! And apparently she and Lucifer have never liked each other - who knew? But for now, she's not trying to burn him to crisp! (Not that she won't have a good reason later!)**

**Of course had to have been Gabriel who told Castiel "don't step on that fish, Castiel. Big plans for that fish!" That was on of my favorite lines from episode 6.20 "The Man Who Would Be King".**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favorited! You guys are the greatest!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I'm putting warnings for torture and gore on this chapter. Please heed this warning!**

"No," Sam said. "You're not real. I'm dreaming..."

"Sam, Sam, Sam -"

"No, you can't hurt me. This is a dream!"

Lucifer smiled. "Can't I?"

Lucifer pointed his index finger at Sam's stomach, and Sam felt as though knives were slicing into his stomach.

Sam screamed and fell to his knees. He looked down and saw his own blood gushing over his arms.

The dog began barking furiously at Lucifer.

"See what you made me do, Sam," Lucifer said, ignoring the dog. "I told you, I would never lie to you."

Lucifer moved his finger some more, and Sam screamed again as he felt the muscles in his abdomen tear and his guts threaten to spill out.

The dog snapped at Lucifer.

"I'm so very disappointed in you, Sam. Here I thought we had something special, that we were starting to understand each other - and you run off with my baby brother, Gabriel." He shook his head. "I'm very hurt."

Lucifer twisted his hand and Sam screamed again as he fell to the floor, laying a pool of his own blood.

"Now say you're sorry, Sam, and maybe I'll forgive you."

The dog lunged at Lucifer, and as it crossed the boundary of the doorway, there was a flash of light.

**SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN**

Sam woke up in bed, on his side, breathing hard.

He felt thrashing at his side, and he turned over to see Gabriel, laying beside him, seemingly asleep, seemingly fighting an invisible attacker.

"Gabriel? Gabriel!" Sam yelled. "Gabriel, wake up!"

Sam tried to shake Gabriel, and he was knocked off the bed and nearly across the room.

Then Gabriel screamed.

The whole house began to shake, and the ceiling cracked.

The door flew open and Thor rushed in.

"Loki!" Thor yelled as he reached the bed. "Wake up!"

He grabbed Gabriel by his shoulders and shook him.

Gabriel let out a gasp, and his eyes opened.

"Loki, look at me! You're safe, brother! You're safe!"

The room stopped shaking.

By then, Sam had managed to crawl over to the bed and pulled himself up next to Gabriel.

Gabriel was looking at Thor, wide-eyed and frightened.

"You're okay, little brother," Thor said. "You're with us - you're okay."

Gabriel's head lolled over to look at Sam. He lifted a trembling hand towards Sam, and placed it on Sam's shoulder.

"-you 'kay?" Gabriel slurred.

Sam nodded. "I'm okay."

"Lu- sick bas- hurt you-" Gabriel unsteadily patted Sam's shoulder.

"I'm okay..."

Gabriel lolled his head again, running his eyes up and down Sam's body. "- bruised. Not okay."

"I've had worse," Sam said.

Then Sam felt warmth spread throughout his body, and Gabriel smiled. "There-go- Moose better-" He snorted. "Much better."

Gabriel's eyes rolled back into his head, and he passed out.

"You ass," Thor muttered, stroking Gabriel's head. "I could healed his bruises, Loki."

Then Thor closed his eyes, and began to whisper in Enochian words that Sam couldn't catch. After a minute or two, Gabriel's skin glowed, then went back to its normal coloring.

"He'll rest now," Thor said, looking at Sam. "Want to tell me about it?"

"It was Lucifer," Sam said. "He was in my dream - Gabriel did something, didn't he?"

Thor nodded. "His brother is strong - stronger than Gabriel expected. I think -" He shook his head, and looked at Sam again. "I think that when Gabriel awakes, he should finish telling his tale."

Sam nodded. "I'll stay with him."

Thor smiled. "Get some rest, Sam Winchester. I'll keep watch over this house."

Sam started to object, but Thor touched two fingers to Sam's temple and sent him to sleep.

**SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN**

Sam awoke to the smell of pancakes and coffee filling his nose. He stretched and opened his eyes.

He rolled over in the bed.

Gabriel was nowhere to be found.

Sam got out of bed, and followed the, scents into the kitchen.

Gabriel was at the stove, with an apron that said "Kiss the Cook".

"Okay, Ben, peanut butter and jelly pancakes are up!" Gabriel shouted, handing Ben a plate piled high with pancakes.

"Yes!" Ben said. "Gabriel, you're awesome!"

"Why yes I am! Thank you!"

"And modest too," Adam said.

"Nope! Never! How are those bacon pancakes?"

"They're fan-fu-uh-freaking-tastic!" Adam looked at Ben and blushed.

"Nice save," Lisa said. "Gabriel, these blueberry pancakes are to die for! And the blueberry compote!"

"Thanks! The secret of the compote is blueberry cordial!"

"Are you trying to get me drunk?"

"Please! I'm trying to keep you drunk! Bobby, what's the verdict over there?"

Bobby let out a snort."Not as good as my buttermilk pancakes, but good," he said.

"Everyone's a critic," Gabriel said. He turned and saw Sam in the doorway. "Sam-a-lam! You're up! Just let me finish these chocolate pancakes for Castiel and Inias, and I'll get started on yours!"

"I'm good; I'll just have some cereal."

"Boo! You're no fun!" Gabriel exclaimed. "Samandriel, how are you liking those butterscotch pancakes?"

"They're amazing, Gabriel," Samandriel said.

Gabriel grinned, and looked at Sam. "So, you see - you need something besides cereal. How about I make you some strawberry pancakes with my strawberry compote with my super special ingredient, strawberry cordial?"

Sam started to object again, but there was something pleading in Gabriel's expression, and Sam nodded and said, "Sounds good."

Gabriel grinned. "Good? They're gonna be great!"

He rolled up his sleeves, and Sam saw red marks on Gabriel's arms.

"Gabriel..." Sam said, coming over to Gabriel. "Your arms..."

"It's okay, Sasquatch - Thor took care of the worst of it. I'm fine." Gabriel rubbed his hands together, and finished off the chocolate pancakes with whipped cream and chocolate chips.

He showed a plate to Sam. It had a smiley face.

**SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN**

It was after breakfast that Gabriel got everyone together to watch his "home movie" again.

Again, it started in the warehouse with Castiel saying,_ "Hello, Gabriel."_

_"Hey, bro - how's the search for Daddy going? Let me guess? Awful!"_

The onscreen Castiel gave Gabriel a bitchface that had Sam looking over at the real Castiel, then at the real Gabriel.

Castiel seemed stoic and unemotional; Gabriel looked resigned

Onscreen Gabriel looked cocky and looked at onscreen Castiel as if to say, "What?"

_"Okay,"_ Dean said. _"We're out of here. Come on, Sam."_

_"Uh okay,"_ onscreen Gabriel was rapidly looking worried, _"Uh guys! So-so what? Huh? You're gonna- you're gonna leave me here forever?"_

Dean turned at the door, looking back towards Gabriel. _"No - we're not! Because we don't screw with people the way you do! And for the record, this is not about some prize fight between your brothers, or some destiny that can't be stopped! This is about you being too afraid to stand up to your family!"_

Onscreen Gabriel looked shocked, as if no one had ever dared to say those words to him before.

Dean smashed the glass of the sprinkler system and pulled down the alarm. Gabriel looked up as the alarm went off and water began to move through the pipes. Then the water came out of the sprinkler and began to douse the ring of fire.

_"Don't say I never did anything for you!"_ Dean yelled. He opened the door and walked out, with Sam close on his heels.

Castiel waited a few moments, looking at his brother, then he too walked out on Gabriel.

Gabriel stood for a few moments, with head down, and in a voice over Dean said, _"All that stuff he was spouting in there - do you think he was telling the truth?"_

_"I think he believes it,"_ voice over Sam replied.

Again, the film stopped with the sound of the scratching of a record, and Gabriel said in a voice over. "Yes, I did believe it. I believed every word of it. But what if I'd gotten it wrong? What if - what if everything I believed to be the truth was wrong?"

The film cut back to Gabriel, who stood in the middle of the water soaked warehouse, with a look of determination on his face.

"What had my Father said, that day, a long time ago, when Michael and Lucifer first went to war?"

**SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN**

**A/N: And again, Gabriel's home movie is taken from the episode "Changing Channels"!**

**I know some people might have problems with Lucifer hurting Gabriel in this story - all I can say is that the Gabriel in this story is actively hiding Sam Winchester from him, and he's none too happy about it!**

**And yes, Thor does call Gabriel "Loki" as well as "Gabriel"!**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favorited this story! You are the best!**


	15. Chapter 15

The film cut to a shot of stars, and then there was a shot of the Earth, and everyone in the room gasped at its beauty.

"There was one way I knew to find out what my Father had said," Gabriel said in a voice over. "I had to go back to the beginning - back to that day where it had all gone wrong. It would take a lot out of me - I might be an archangel, but travelling back in time that far? That was a tall order!"

Sam immediately knew what onscreen Gabriel meant. He and Dean had gone back in time with Castiel only thirty-odd years to just before Dean's birth, and it had almost killed Castiel.

_But Castiel was falling,_ Sam thought, looking over at Gabriel. _Gabriel risked his life to go to the beginning of time to find out the truth? Because of what we said?_

A little voice came unbidden into his mind - _No, because you said that he believed what he was saying was true._

Sam pushed the thought away. _No, Gabriel did this because he doesn't want the world to end._

And then, it seemed that the stars exploded.

**SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN**

Everyone human in the room covered their eyes at the bright light.

"Sorry," Gabriel said. He waggled his fingers and the brightness dimmed. "Didn't mean to give you mortals a peek at my true form." He turned to Sam and waggled his eyebrows. "Totally awesome, right?"

"Moron," Sam said, blinking the spots from in front of his eyes.

Onscreen there was another bright flash, and then the screen showed the most beautiful garden any of them had ever seen.

And onscreen, a younger Gabriel was standing besides his brother Lucifer. Lucifer looked on indulgently as Gabriel tried to peer around several angels who were standing in front of him.

"Hey! Move over and let a guy see, will ya?" Gabriel exclaimed.

The other angels looked askance at Gabriel, but they moved over so the short angel could see.

In the center of the angels came down a bright light, and immediately Sam felt a profound sense of calm wash over him.

He looked over at Lisa and Ben, who were looking awed. He looked over at Inias, who was smiling. Castiel and Samandriel were also smiling. Adam and Bobby were also looking awed.

And Gabriel was crying.

Sam reached out to touch the archangel's shoulder. Gabriel startled and looked back at Sam, then resolutely focused on the screen.

Sam pulled his hand back, and placed it at his side.

The light that was God spoke, "This is the new creation, the inhabitants of this planet. A few days ago, they were fish who dwelled in the oceans - now gaze upon them!"

There were creatures, male and female, who lay sleeping upon the ground.

"The male is called Adam and the female is called Lilith. They are one of many pairs I will seed this planet with. I call them humans."

"They are revolting," Lucifer muttered. "Hairless apes."

"And I expect that the angels that I will leave in charge of this planet will love them as their own brothers and sisters. What say you to that, Principalities?"

Sam watched as Thor stepped forward, " I, Thor accept these younger brothers, and pledge to defend them."

A dark skinned woman, with a red robe, and silver wings stepped forward, "I, Kali, accept these younger brothers and sisters and pledge to defend them."

More Principalities stepped forward, and Sam's mind boggled at the names - "Odin", "Ganesh", "Baldur", "Shiva", "Anansi", "Coyote", "Samedi", "Raven" - names that Sam knew from studying religions and mythology.

All of them are Principalities? he wondered. I mean, I knew Thor, but Kali, Ganesh and Shiva? Coyote and Raven? Zeus? Cronus? Isis and Osiris?

"I am pleased with my Principalities," the light that was God said. "Now what say you, my archangels?

"Father, I, Michael, have questions," a tall dark haired angel asked.

"Ask," God replied.

"You wish us to love these creatures like our brothers and sisters?"

"I have said that..."

"But why? What is so special about them?"

It seemed that the light was God was amused by this question. "They are special because I have given them free will."

The archangels and angels murmured to themselves.

"I have given them the ability to make their own decisions. Already they have been strengthened by the choices they have made. They have evolved. They have come out of the sea and onto the land..."

"Father," Lucifer interrupted, "They are nothing like us. You created them out of the mud and muck of this planet. They are beneath us."

Michael came to stand opposite Lucifer. "How dare you talk to Father like that!"

"I am stating what all of us know, Michael," Lucifer said, fixing his brother with a glare. "We-" and he gestured to the angels "- were created out of the same materials as the stars and the galaxies. We have grace - these things do not-"

"The human soul is just as powerful as the grace of even the most beautiful of my angels, my son," the light that was God said. "And more beautiful because the body that houses it is not permanent. They will live, and they will die. But one day, they will be your equals. I give you this duty to love them and to teach them as you do your other brothers and sisters."

Michael bowed his head. "If you wish that we should love them and teach them, Father, then we will."

"Now, I ask again - what say you, my archangels?"

A tall, dark-skinned angel came forward, "I, Raphael, also swear to carry out your will, Father."

"As do I!" Gabriel yelled, rushing to stand beside his older brothers.

"Father, I can't," Lucifer said.

Sam noticed that most of the angels were scandalized. but there were a few angels who nodded their agreement with Lucifer.

"You dare defy Father?" Michael asked.

"Father, I love you with all my heart," Lucifer said, "but I cannot love these things."

Sam felt a profound sadness fall upon the room.

"Cannot, my son?" God asked. "Or will not?"

"I don't wish to defy you, Father. But these things are not worthy of my love. Only you are, and my brothers and sisters..."

"The humans are also your brothers and sisters..."

"I cannot love them, Father," Lucifer said, shaking his head. Tears fell down his cheeks.

"You disobedient wretch!" Michael exclaimed, raising his fist.

"No, Michael," God said. "I will give Lucifer time to learn to love these new siblings. He shall stay here, on Earth, and he will see my plans in action. He shall watch over this pair, and guide them. That is my will."

Michael dropped his fist to his side. "As you will it, Father."

"Father, may I be allowed to stay with Lucifer?" a male-shaped angel asked. "It seems unfair that our brother should watch over these... humans...alone."

Sam let out a gasp when he saw the angel's face.

It was Azazel.

**SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN**

**A/N: I just want to say to everyone who reviewed or favorited or followed after that last chapter MANY THANKS! I was so shocked at how many people are reading this story! Thank you so very much!**


	16. Chapter 16

Mallanaga Vayasyana had served his guests mint tea and savory samosas filled with lamb and rice, as well as tiny coconut cakes, then he sat opposite Ellen, Jo and Mary. Ash sprawled beside him on the other sofa.

"I have made discreet inquiries," Mallanaga said, "And among our contacts, Ash, no one has seen or heard of John Winchester." He turned to Mary. "I am very sorry."

"Well, either those angels have him locked up somewhere, or..." Ash trailed off, lost in thought.

"Or he's not here," Mary finished. She looked at Ellen. "You told me yourself - the boys said that his spirit simply disappeared after Dean killed Azazel."

"He can't have just disappeared," Jo said, setting down her glass of tea. "His spirit has to go somewhere."

"Could he have gone to Purgatory?" Ellen asked.

"Absolutely not," Ash said, turning back to the conversation. "Dante got it wrong. Purgatory isn't some way station between Heaven and Hell. Purgatory is Monster Heaven - where all the shifters and vampires and things that go bump in the night go when they die, and they fight it out for all eternity."

"What about ghosts?" Ellen asked. "Do they go there too? I mean, we have to salt and burn them."

"Ghosts are spirits in the material world," Mallanagra replied. "Once purified with salt and fire, they disappear from the mortal plane…"

Mary nodded. "But where would have John's spirit gone if not back to hell? He made a deal with a crossroads demon - that bastard Zachariah loved to gloat about how my entire family was bound for hell…" She shook her head and shivered.

"That is an excellent question," Mallanaga replied. "Ash, I think we both know who can answer it."

Ash scratched his head. "I don't think Albert can help us on this one. I mean, sure he's watching SAL..."

"Not Einstein! The other Albert!"

"Oh! Oh yeah!"

"What other Albert?" Mary asked.

"Albertus Magnus," Ash answered. "If anyone knows anything about spirits, it would be him."

"What's SAL?" Jo asked.

Ash grinned. "SAL is the sister computer to HAL in _2010: Odyssey Two_. In our case, it's the copy of my computer I use to hack into Angel Radio." He cracked his knuckles. "I left Einstein to monitor our feathered overlords while I was off jail-breaking you ladies. He's the best guy to handle it - well, at least until Stephen Hawking gets up here."

"I don't know about that," Mallanagra said. "You know Albert doesn't believe in quantum mechanics, let alone string theory…"

"For the last time, Mallanagra, Einstein had doubts about quantum mechanics - not that he didn't believe in it!"

"You're only saying that because you have - how do you say it - a man-crush on Einstein and his White Russians!"

Ash sniffed. "I admire his mind, that's all."

There was a series of sharp pings - ping, ping, ping, ping - and Mallanagra turned towards a brass bird that tapped against a brass bell.

"I believe we have company," Mallanagra said, standing.

Ash stood as well, "Ladies, that's our cue to go."

Mallanagra quickly went over to a cupboard, and tuning the key clockwise, then counter-clockwise, there was a unlatching sound, and then he moved the cupboard to reveal a secret doorway.

Ellen, Jo, Mary and Ash quickly went through the doorway, and Mallanagra said, "Be safe, my friends."

He closed the door behind them, the moved the cupboard back into place.

Mallanagra hid away the cups and dishes in the cupboard, then sat again on his sofa and composed himself before his front door opened and three angels walked in.

Naomi looked at him and he smiled, as he stood to greet her.

"Good day, my friends - how may I be of service to you?" he asked.

**SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN**

The light that was God seemed to consider Azazel's request.

"Very well, Azazel," God said.

"I want to stay too!" Gabriel shouted.

"No; I have work for you, Gabriel," God said. "Take your leave of your brother and come with me."

Gabriel went over to Lucifer and hugged him. "Don't worry, big brother; I'll get Father to let me visit you. And you can show me more tricks!"

Lucifer hugged Gabriel back and rubbed his head. "Anytime, little brother."

Then Gabriel was flying after the light that was God as their Father left Eden.

The other angels made their way back to Heaven, leaving Lucifer and Azazel alone with the humans.

"This is insupportable!" Lucifer raged. He had kept his temper in check while his Father had been present. but now he let it break free.

"Agreed, brother," Azazel said. "But what can we do? It is Father's will that we love these creatures." He looked upon the couple. "He actually created them out of the muck of this planet?"

"Yes," Lucifer said, "Muriel was the one who was forced to gather it so Father could shape them into being. Disgusting."

"They are not so unpleasant to look upon," Azazel said. "Particularly the female... Look; she awakes."

Lilith opened her eyes, and smiled at Lucifer. She stretched, and sat up, regarding him.

"I think she likes you," Azazel said.

Lucifer shot his brother a glare, but then he looked at Lilith again.

Adam was awaking, and he noticed the two angels. He sat up and put an arm around Lilith, which she shrugged off.

Lucifer smiled at her.

Then he turned to Azazel and said, "Come; let us walk, brother. We have things to discuss."

The two angels walked away from the humans, with Lilith still staring after them.

**SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN**

The screen shifted again to the stars, and then Gabriel said in a voice over, "So that was how it began, though none of us knew it at the time. I would find this out later, when my brother rebelled… but I'm getting ahead of myself...Father had called me to Heaven to speak to me, so I went."

**SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN**

**A/N: The one thing that really bugs me about Supernatural's mythology is that the stuff they get completely wrong. Like Azazel being a demon - he's a freaking fallen angel! He was the head of the Grigori, the Watchers, who were supposed to watch humanity, but instead, they got their freak on with humans and created the nephilim. At least that's one version of the story.**

**For this story at least, the angels that fell with Lucifer become the dukes, lords and knights (aha!) of Hell.**

**The story about the angel Muriel gathering the earth with which to create Adam (no word about Lilith) is significant because after the Fall, Muriel becomes (according to one legend) the demon Abbaddon. (See what I did there?) Another fallen angel. I can get the writers not wanting to tip their hand back in Season Three when we learn Azazel's name, but by the time Abbaddon appears in Season Eight, they really should get this stuff straight.**

**Albertus Magnus (1206?-1280) is a Christian saint famous for this scholarship, most notably for his doctrine of Free Will (aha!), which influenced his student, Thomas Aquinas, himself no slouch in the history Christian theology. It also influenced Dante, who places Albertus Magnus and Thomas Aquinas in the his "Paradise" in the Divine Comedy.**

**And once again, I have to apologize for this being so late! I've been stressed because of things at work, and long story short, I had to request a transfer, which was thankfully, granted. And then I had to get used to working in a new area and working with new co-workers. And because of all this, I was really not in a mood to write anything.**

**But I'm back now, and hopefully I can get at least a chapter out each week.**

**Thanks to everyone who stuck with this story and who has reviewed, followed or favorited! You all are the best!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Spoilers ahoy for Season Eight, folks!**

**SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN**

Michael opened his eyes and looked down at his vessel's hands, turning them over to look at the palms then back again, flexing his fingers.

"Brother," Raphael said.

He looked up to Raphael from where he had been sitting cross legged on the floor, deep in meditation.

"Report," Michael said.

"Several hundred more angels have made contact with their vessels and have been accepted. Abdiel has reported that Gabriel has not been seen in Las Vegas. However, she has heard a rumor of him in somewhere on the Eastern Seaboard of America, in a place called Delaware." Raphael looked at Michael intently."I believe it is not too far from where the abomination Sam Winchester set Lucifer free."

"If Lucifer and Gabriel have met, then Gabriel is truly working against us," Michael said, standing. "Even if he is not working with Lucifer, he is working against us. I don't know what Gabriel has planned, but I will punish him for his temerity."

"He deserves to be punished for his cowardice at the very least," Raphael said.

"Yes," Michael replied. "Let me know when Abdiel reports again."

"Of course," Raphael said, nodding his head. He placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Sometimes I have strange thoughts," Michael began.

"It is normal," Raphael said. "Your vessel is exceptionally strong. It houses you perfectly. Our plans have succeeded beyond our imaginings."

"Yes," Michael said. "The Winchester and the Campbell bloodlines have created the perfect vessels."

Michael stood and placed his hand on Raphael's shoulder. The two brothers stood together, looking into the other's eyes.

"Thank you, brother," Michael said.

"Anything for you, brother," Raphael replied.

**SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN**

Abdiel arrived at the beach house at Rehoboth, and was glad that none of her angelic brothers or sisters had arrived there before her.

She saw the Enochian sigils that had her name within them, enabling her - and few other angels - to pass freely through the wards. She went into the house and looked around for signs of where Gabriel had taken the humans.

He would not risk taking them to one of the meeting places with our brothers and sisters, not until he was certain that he could trust them, she thought bitterly. I wouldn't trust us either. After all, we did nothing while Michael and Raphael turned Heaven into a police state.

I don't blame him for leaving, she thought. Many times, I have thought of abandoning Heaven, or ripping out my grace like Anael and so many others - but how could anyone stop what has happened?

She looked at the shattered flat-screen television in shards on the floor.

It looked as though there had been a hurricane inside the house.

There was a faint tapping from one of the hallway closets.

Abdiel drew her angel blade and went over to the door. She opened it with her free hand.

It was full of costumes - a nurse's outfit;, a French Maid's costume; a cowgirl's outfit, complete with rope -

Abdiel rolled her eyes and shut the door.

"I'm rather partial to the French Maid's outfit myself," Balthazar said, as he popped into the hall.

"I'm sure you'd look good in it," Abdiel said. "What are you doing here?"

"I got bored," Balthazar said, looking at his nails. "Between Chamuel fuming about his cherubs being used, to Aziraphale complaining about the state of knowledge in the world - and for the record, I did not burn down the library at Alexandria; that was Julius Caesar! Not me! Besides, half the scrolls there were fakes anyway…"

Abdiel put her hands on hips and gave Balthazar a look. He went on:

"Besides, you're much more fun than those two! And you might need some back up - I do have Heaven's weapons, after all…"

Abdiel grinned. "You're scared Virgil is going to find you."

Balthazar started to deny it, but then closed his mouth.

"Well," he finally said, "those two are the worst fighters I've ever seen."

"Aziraphale was the angel of the Eastern Gate…"

"And he lost a Flaming Sword! He'd lose his own head if it wasn't attached to his body!"

Abdiel shrugged. "I have to report to Michael and Raphael. I can't risk being seen with you…."

Suddenly, the closet door began to rattle again.

"Balthazar, I swear if this is more hooker-wear…"

"Don't look at me, darling," he said. "I'm not doing anything."

A bright orange sigil appeared on the door.

"I know that sigil," Balthazar said. "I - no, it can't be -"

The door glowed bright around the edges, then opened and dumped a man clad in a blue suit in front of them.

He was slender, of medium height, with dark brown hair. He looked at the two angels with storm gray eyes that were widened in surprise.

"Which-? "You're -" He looked at Balthazar, then at Abdiel, then at Balthazar again.

Balthazar stepped towards him. "Henry Winchester. It's been a long time - and I was in a different vessel."

"Balthazar… I need your help… Abaddon is after me.."

"Abaddon? But… the Archangels told me that she was destroyed…" Abdiel said.

"She wasn't... she's after me now…"

"Henry, you disappeared in 1958… how did you…." Balthazar began

"I used the blood spell that Metatron handed down to the Men of Letters in time immemorial… Where is my son, John? The spell should have led me to him…"

Balthazar and Abdiel looked at one another.

"What?" Henry asked. "Where is John?"

Balthazar reached out two fingers and touched Henry's forehead, knocking him out. He caught the human in his arms as he fell.

"Gabriel is in Hobart, Australia,- look for a fish shack called Thorson's," Abdiel said. "Take Henry Winchester there immediately, Balthazar - no side trips! I have to clean this place up."

"Right," Balthazar said.

He and Henry disappeared.

**SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN**

**A/N: A little angelology - Chamuel is the believed to be one of the angels that expelled Adam and Eve from Eden - with a flaming sword. Chamuel is commonly believed to be the angel of love and peaceful relationships.**

**Aziraphale is the fictional angel from Terry Pratchett's and Neil Gaiman's novel "Good Omens", of course! If you haven't read that book, then please do!**

**Henry Winchester and Abaddon are from the Season Eight episode, "As Time Goes By", of course!**

**Okay, before you ask, I intended to use Metatron in this story BEFORE the show broadcast their version. And their version? Well, let's just say I'm not a fan! I'm debating whether or not to include MY version because I hated the show's version so very much! If my version decides to show up, he won't be a lying douchebag, that's for sure!**

**Thanks to everyone who favorited or followed or reviewed!**


End file.
